Under Haunted Skies
by EscapingThisFate
Summary: Addie and her 'Family' move to the town of Forks where the constant clouds and rain are perfect for her kind. Little does Addie and her family know, they're not the only ones who are hiding secrets and living among the living. JH/OC Read Description!
1. Description

Under Haunted Skies - JH - Description

Adelina-Mae Belle Anderson has been a vampire for over a hundred years. She was 'saved' and turned in 1912 when a vampire passing found her half dead. But before she was turned she wasn't quite normal, she was a witch. She came from a long line of witches that ran on her mother's side. Though when she was turned, her heart did stop beating and she was transformed into a vampire, the powers she had as witch stayed with her. She also gained some after her transformation. Being left alone after her transformation she had to tend to herself and learn the hang of things on her own. Feeding from humans always brought on guilt for her. She hid away from them as long as she could, only feeding when she had too. Forty years after her transformation, and being alone she found a young man dying in the gutters of New York City. Reminding her so much of her friend from her past she felt a connection to the young man and saved him by turning him. To her surprise when he woke up, he wasn't mad and quickly accepted his new life and surprised them both with his strength and powers. Addie and Nixon quickly bonded and became inseparable and have been traveling together ever since. They never leave each other's sides for more than a couple days at a time. The bond the two vampires have is unexplainable and only grows over the years. Over the years their small family has expanded, Emilia and Elizabeth joining them. The four longed to find another way to survive without having to kill and feed off of humans. After visions from Nixon and Addie they found a new way of living as vampires and have been living the 'Veggie' lifestyle since then, though it hasn't be as easy on everyone and the four did slip up in the beginning. After many years of practice and living among humans, the small family decided to attend school to pass the time. They move around frequently so the fact that they don't age won't be noticed by humans. Now the small clan have decided to move to the small rainy town of Forks. Visions show Addie that the move will be the best for all of them and have life changing affects. They just didn't know how much the small town would change their frozen lives. They will all be put to the test and relationships will be tested and grow stronger. And some will have to learn to let go of their pasts, but with the help of an amazing family just might show them this life is worth living for.

-Le Break-

Character Description and Info:

Addie:

Full Name: Adelina-Mae Belle Anderson

Nicknames: Addie, Addie-Mae, AA, ABC, Addie Bear, Lina

Date of Birth: October 31st 1892

Age: 20

Real Age: 100

Hometown: Dublin, Ireland, moved to Franklin, Tennessee at the age of fourteen

Current Location: Forks, Washington

Face Claim: Dianna Agron

Eyes: Naturally green as a human, but are a golden butterscotch as a vampire

Hair: Blonde, curly and hits past her shoulders

Height: 4'10

Nixon:

Full Name: Nixon David Criss

Nicknames: Nix, Dix-Dix, Nix-Criss, Nix-Nix

Date of Birth: December 4th 1928

Age: 24

Real Age: 60

Hometown: California

Current Location: Forks, Washington

Face Claim: Darren Criss

Eyes: Hazel as human, Golden as vampire

Hair: Dark brown and curly

Height: 5'6

Emma:

Full Name: Emilia-Grace Anne Bliss

Nicknames: Emma, Em, Emi, Emma-Grace, Bliss

Date of Birth: May 5th 1940

Age: 22

Real Age: 50

Hometown: New York, New York

Current Location: Forks, Washington

Face Claim: Blake Lively

Eyes: Blue as human, Golden as vampire

Hair: Long wavy blonde hair down to her mid back

Height: 5'9

Eliza

Full Name: Elizabeth-Anne Marie Johnson

Nicknames: Eliza, Liza, Lizzy, Beth, Bethanne

Date of Birth: June 4th 1950

Age: 20

Real Age: 40

Hometown: Charlottesville, Virginia

Current Location: Forks, Washington

Face Claim: Leighton Meester

Eyes: Brown as a human, golden as a vampire

Hair: Dark auburn curly, past shoulders

Height: 5'5


	2. Ch1 Dreams and Other Vampires

Under Haunted Skies - JH - Chapter One - Dreams and Other Vampires

"Addie, I know you're not planning on just throwing your clothing in that closet!" Nixon hissed from downstairs where he was unpacking. A low growl escaped my lips as I crossed my arms.

"And what happens if I was?" I asked my golden eyes narrowed as I looked at the floor as I started tossing my clothes in my closet not really caring where they landed. I was mentally tired from the long move from New York to Forks Washington. I thunderous growl rang through the house and I heard laughter. Before I could blink Nixon was standing in front of me his eyes narrowed into slits.

"Adelina-Mae Belle Anderson, throw one more thing and I swear to god you'll regret not dying properly." Nixon threatened his hands on his hips. I cocked my head to the side and smirked. Reaching my arm out I let the pair of shoes that were in my tiny hands fall into the pile of messy clothes. Before I could see his reaction I was flying across the room landing with a loud thud on the carpeted floor, my head leaving a small indention in the wall. I growled up at the smug looking Nixon, he had my tiny frame pinned down to the ground.

"Get the fuck off of me, you fat headed fuck." I snarled as he promptly moved so he was sitting on me. Nixon looked at his perfect nails and acted like he was brushing them off.

"I'll do no such thing, not until you promise to organize your things properly you hobbit bitch." Nixon retorted smirking as he brushed his nails off on my shirt. With a couple growls and some swift movements from myself I sent Nixon flying off of me and into my door. I snorted in laughter as he left a Nixon imprint. Just as Nixon was about to pounce, an angry Emma threw the door open. We both froze in our spots and smiled innocently at our sister.

"We haven't even been in this house for three hours and the two of you have already caused damage. I swear to god if I have to fix or replace one more thing this early on I swear I will tear you both up myself and set you on fire." Emma growled her eyes narrowed and dark. Nixon and I glanced at each other as we inched towards each other for safety.

"Uhm, we're sorry?" Nixon said innocently his fingers wrapping around mine as he quickly pulled me in front of him, I snarled softly back at him. Leave it to Nixon to put someone nearly a foot smaller than him in front of him for protection.

"Now, you two will stop destroying the beautiful house I had to go through hell to get us. You both will help unpack the downstairs and Nixon if it bothers you that much, just organize her closet and shit for her. Now I'm going back to unpack my room, anymore commotion and there will only be ashes of you two left." She smiled sweetly before she skipped out of the room. I swallowed hard before speaking.

"She terrifies me and I'm so much older than her." I muttered softly looking up at Nixon before punching him in the chest. A gush of air he didn't need left his lungs as he glared at me, I smirked in response.

"You bitch, what was that for? And she scares the absolute fuck out of me. If I could sleep and dream, I'd have nightmares of her setting me on fire for entertainment purposes." Nixon said with a shudder. I winced myself at that thought, the image filling my head.

"That was for shielding yourself with me, you twat. Nixon that will be giving me nightmares, thank you for that horrible image." I groaned flopping on my bed, staring at the clothes that were everywhere.

"Yeah well you'd be the vampire that could actually sleep." Nixon said picking up my clothes and started to organize them. I glared at the back of his head my arms crossed.

"Are you calling me a freak Nixon?" I asked crawling to the end of the bed, watching his fast movements and his tongue poke out of the corner of his mouth. Nixon stopped what he was doing and stared at me.

"Am I the most fabulous gay guy ever?" He asked deadpanned. I suppressed a snort at his bluntness with his sexuality.

"Yes, yes you are." I replied looking at him with my head cocked to the side.

"Then yes I'm calling you a freak hobbit." He said before getting back to work. I scowled and stared at him.

"I'm not that short you ass, and you act like you're the tallest person in this house." I retorted with a smile.

"I never claimed to be tall, but you my dear are short as shit." He snickered.

"I hate you." I growled throwing a pillow at his head.

"Love you too baby." He laughed causing me to smile. I crawled to the end of my bed and perched myself on the footboard and watched Nixon arrange my closet to a perfection. His pale skin moved around in quick white flashes with sparks of colored clothing. It never ceased to amaze me how quick Nixon was, or how talented he was. When Nixon made him mind up about something, he'd get his way. But he was in no way selfish. In all honesty for a vampire, Nixon was the most caring and selfless one I had ever met. He'd give the shirt off of his back to a complete stranger, human, vampire, whoever. I never understood why Nixon didn't hate or resent me, I changed him, damned him to a vicious life that lasted forever, out of pure selfishness and loneliness. And yet he not once has ever gotten mad at me for this. He took his new life, if you could call what we live a life with such strides. He never complained, unless it came to harming humans. And he chose to live his new life by my side, accepting my freaky powers without a blink of an eye. As I watched the man who was my best friend, the closest thing I had to a brother, my other half for all other matters I felt angry with myself. I never once have regretted changing him, and I could never bring myself to. But I took his life, and sometime I wonder what else I took from him when I changed him.

"What are you thinking about Belle?" Nixon's soft voice brought me back to reality as he used my middle name, something he only could get away with. I blinked in surprise noticing my room was completely unpacked and organized. I stared up at him with wide eyes as I shook my head.

"Nothing, I just had my head in the clouds again." I said softly fiddling with my hands that sat in my lap. Nixon made a small noise of annoyance as he sat down next to me.

"Adelina-Mae, do you really expect me to believe that? After all I've had nearly fifty years to learn how you act. I know you like the back of my hand, so tell me what's on that beautiful head of yours." He said his voice soft like mine as he pulled my tiny body into his lap. I sighed softly before looking into his deep butterscotch eyes. I knew I couldn't lie to Nixon, I'd be like committing a sin in Church. Not wanting to voice what I'd been thinking of and having Emilia and Elizabeth hear I held my hand out to Nixon. A smile appeared on his lips knowing he got to use his powers. Taking my small hand in his I let him pick through my thoughts. His smile faded as I let him pick at my brain.

"You know I'm not mad at you, I've never been angry for you turning me. You gave me a second chance at life. You've given me the chance to actually live a life I enjoy. I'm not miserable every day. Of course being a vampire isn't easy, and there are up's and down's but I wouldn't trade a life with you for anything. Plus you if you hadn't changed me I would have died anyway." Nixon's voice rang through my head as he wrapped his arms around me, his head resting in the crook of my neck.

"But I took away you humanity, someone could have found you. I forced you into this life, it's not like I asked you if you wanted this." I said back to him.

"You didn't take away my humanity, contrary to what you may believe we still have our humanity and our souls. Someone as special, amazing and caring as you couldn't possibly lose their soul. If you truly lost your soul you'd be a monster and you are far from that Addie. No you didn't ask me if this is what I wanted, if I wanted to live for eternity. But if you had, I would have accepted the offer to become like you. I've told you before when I saw you in that alleyway I felt a connection with you. You in no way forced me to do anything, I did choose to stay with you didn't I? So stop all of this nonsense my angel." Nixon's voice cooed softly in my head as I curled up in his arms.

"You know you make it very hard to be self loathing." I responded back to him with a sigh. Nixon laughed out loud as he tangled his hands in my curls.

"See I'm here for a reason, to keep you sane. I love you, I don't regret what you did and I wouldn't want to be anywhere else." Nixon said speaking out loud for the first time. I smiled up at him placing a soft kiss to his neck.

"I don't know what I'd do without you, I think I would have gone insane long ago. You know it really is a shame you're gay. We'd make a hell of a pair." I joked out loud pulling at one of his curls. Nixon snorted and kissed my forehead.

"As I don't know what I'd do without you. I know but we make a hell of a pair anyway. If it makes you feel any better if I was straight I'd be all over you." Nixon laughed into my hair as I snorted my way into a fit of giggles.

"Hey gay Romeo and straight Juliet, how bout' you stop this sickly sweet moment you're having and help us unpack down here." Elizabeth called up to us, a hint of laughter and annoyance in her voice. Nixon and I shared a look and a sigh before we made our way downstairs. It took us roughly six hours to unpack the whole house and put things away in the attic. Even though we'd only been here for a couple hours this house in the outskirts of Forks already felt like home, more so than any of the other's we'd lived in before. After unpacking Nixon and Emma decided to go get some things from town that we'd need and Eliza went for a quick hunt. I made my way back up to my room for a much needed shower. I was surprised to see it was already seven thirty at night. After a nice long shower I made myself comfortable in seat of my window. Curling up I grabbed a book and began reading.

"The Hunger Game's? Really, you've read that book four times already." Nixon's cool breath and voice hit my neck sending me flying across the room. I hadn't heard him return let alone sneak into my room. I blinked a hand over my still heart as I watched Nixon snicker as he held the book that flown from my hands and into the air.

"Jesus Christ Nixon do you have to constantly do that?" I hissed taking an unneeded breath of air. Nixon simply smiled brightly at me before pouncing onto my bed. Rolling my eyes I relaxed and sat down on my bed.

"Of course I do, seeing your reaction is forever priceless." He said his butterscotch eyes shining with his eternal youth. I rolled my eyes before shoving him playfully as I tucked my feet under my body.

"Of course scaring a 100 year old vampire as a hobby is so safe. Is there a reason you decided to creep up on me?" I asked looking at the curly haired boy. Nixon's eyes lit up as he disappeared from sight for a fraction of a second. He was back with bags before I could blink.

"I got you school supplies and a backpack, oh and possibly an outfit for school tomorrow." Nixon said innocently towards the end staring at me with big eyes. I scowled narrowing my eyes at him.

"Nixon, what have I told you about dressing me like I'm a doll?" I scowled it causing him to pout.

"I didn't spend much, I promise and you'll love it. It's only one outfit I've seen you wear it and love it. And I don't dress you up like a doll that much, I just you're so tiny and you look cute when we play dress up." Nixon whined softly, I stared at him for a moment before speaking.

"There are so many things wrong with your last statement I don't even know where to start, so I'll leave that one. Fine, but next time ask before you spend your money on me. Now let's see this outfit you claim I'll love." I said motioning from my hands. Nixon grinned and digged through my bag. He let out a small cute grumble as he got the make-up out of the way clearly eager to get to the clothing. I had to suppress a giggle, sometimes he reminded me of a puppy.

"I'm not a puppy god damn it!" Nixon hissed causing me to jump.

"How did you know I was even-" I started but was cut off by Nixon.

"Because I've known you long enough, that look you have on your face it's the one you get where you compare me to a cute puppy!" Nixon said his hands still in the bag. I couldn't help but giggle.

"But you're so cute and you get so excited and your whole face lights up." I stopped as Nixon growled and held my hands up in surrender. Smiling in victory Nixon went back to rooting in the bag.

"Ah-hah! Here it is, you'll look stunning in this and you'll actually look human and less like a hobbit." Nixon said teasingly towards the end earning a very mature sticking out of the tongue from me. As I took in the outfit I couldn't help but smile. Nixon had once again done a killer job at picking something out I'd love. The outfit consisted of a long sweater that was black and gray and wrapped around itself. The skirt he'd picked out was gray with a black splatter design on it and had a longer black skirt underneath it. And last but not least Nixon fed into one of my many guilty pleasures. Boots.

"Nixon those boots are amazing." I squeaked holding my hands out for them, Nixon gave me a grin and handed them over. I ran my hands softly over the soft leather of the boots and smiled at him.

"Thank you Nix, I really do love it and the boots are amazing." I grinned leaning over wrapping my arms around him. Nixon smiled in victory and kissed my cheeks his arms wrapping around me. Pulling away he placed the outfit and boots next to my bed as I went through my backpack surprised he really did get everything I'd need for school. Before I could thank him my body went ridged and my sight glazed over. I felt Nixon's protective arms wrap around me as I fell into a vision, one he surly was watching with help from his powers.

_Elizabeth was running through the woods following the sent of a heard of deer's. A small playfully smile was on her lips as she leap over fallen trees and moved gracefully through the woods. She was almost at the river where they were drinking when a powerful scent hit her causing her to freeze. _I could hear myself and Nixon saying no faintly as the vision kept playing out in my head. _Elizabeth's eyes grew darker than they'd been in nearly a century. Her once beautiful golden eyes turned a dangerous pitch black in color as she whipped around. She was trying to fight off the animal within her fist clenching and unclenching. Her unneeded breathing was labored as she took a deep breath. And with a growl she took off before standing behind a innocent and oblivious human male. A sinister smile made it's way to her lips as she tapped his shoulder. Before he could he could speak her lips were on his neck. The last thing I saw was her eyes opening as she sighed happily, her golden eyes had been replaced with ruby red ones. _I gasped as I came back to reality and looked at Nixon frantically, his expression mirrored mine.

"What happened, what did you see is Eliza okay?" Emma asked making me notice she'd come into the room. I shook my head shooting from Nixon's arms. Nixon followed suit and was on his feet in a flash.

"No, her hunting trip is about to turn deadly and not for animals. There's a hiker in the woods and his blood is too powerful for her. We have to try and stop her, and fast." I said taking off down the stairs and out of the house. I lead the way relying on the scenery I'd seen in the vision. Nixon and Emma kept close to me as they shared worried glances. I knew if it could my heart would be racing. Out of all of us Eliza had the best track record and normally had no problems around humans. So for her to attack one they're blood had to be very sweet. I began to worry that trying to help her would only cause more damage because if he sang to her, would he sing to us as well? But that thought was easily pushed to the back of my head, because helping family was more important than the scent of his blood. I leapt over the river and took a sharp right that would lead to Eliza. I stopped in my tracks as the sent of blood hit me hard and I could feel my eyes darken as a fire raged in my throat. I knew Nixon and Emma were feeling the same way I was. Shaking my head I made my way through the clearing only for us to be a couple seconds too late.

Elizabeth's eyes opened and her once warm golden eyes were a bright shocking ruby red. Deep scarlet red blood covered her mouth and dripped down her chin and onto her clothing. I listened closely for a moment hoping to hear a heartbeat from the human. Maybe if he was still alive we'd be able to drop him off at the hospital. But I was met with silence and sadness filled me. I wasn't just sad for the human who'd lost his life, honestly even though it made me sound like the monster I was, I could care less about this human. I was sad because I knew how hard Eliza would take this, she'd beat herself up over this. And I couldn't blame her because I knew the guilt all too well. I knew she'd feel like she let us down and disappointed us. That wasn't the case at all, we all knew these things happened and were out of our control. Nixon, Emma and myself waited very still for Eliza to return back to herself. We all knew the animal was still raging inside of her and any sudden movement could startle her and cause her harm. As Eliza made eye contact with the three of us her eyes changed and softened and I knew her head was clearing. Blinking she looked around and gasped dropping the dead body. She covered her mouth with her hand, a soft sob escaping her lips as she legs started to give out. Emma had her arms around Eliza before Nixon and I could move.

"I'm so, so sorry." She sobbed into Emma's arms as she clutched onto. I turned to Nixon with a broken face, it pained me to see our sister in such a state of misery. Nixon came to my side taking my hand as we pulled Emma and Eliza into our arms.

"Elizabeth, sweetheart it's okay. It wasn't your fault you know things like this can't be helped." Nixon said softly running a hand through her hair as I wiped her face off. Eliza's face was completely broken as she looked at us. She let out another sob as she shook her head and took off.

"I'll go get her and bring her home. You two do what you have to do." Emma said giving us both a quick kiss on the cheeks as she took off after the smaller vampire.

"Have you seen what happens now?" Nixon asked softly looking at me.

"No, let me try." I said my voice as soft as his. I took a deep breath before searching for the future. I forced a small smile and looked up at Nixon after a couple minutes.

"I get rid of the body and you sneak into the school and change the info we gave them. You change Eliza and Emma's start date for next week and keep ours the same. We start school tomorrow like planned. Emma will get through to Eliza and they'll stay home this week. They'll go hunting and Emma will go out and buy contacts so Eliza will be able to start school next week. We're staying in Forks as far as I can see." I said in a small voice feeling guilty. I should have seen this happening sooner.

"Well that I can do, they won't know the difference. Hey, stop don't do that, don't beat yourself up because you didn't have the vision sooner. I didn't even have one at all and usually you and I get visions at the same time. There wasn't anything we could do, and we both know this thing happens from time to time. It's been twenty years since she last slipped up. If anyone can get through to get it will be Emma. So let's give them some space. I'll go work my magic at school and you'll do what you need to do. I'll meet you back at the house when I'm done." Nixon said pulling me into his arms. I sighed as I inhaled his comforting scent.

"I know I just feel so bad, I know how she feels we all do. But she's always so hard on herself. Be careful please, if you need anything you know how to get to me." I said looking up at Nixon anxiously. Nixon smiled down at me placing soft kisses on my face.

"I'm always careful, I'll see you soon hobbit." Nixon said before taking off. I sighed softly and looked down at the pale lifeless body. Holding my breath I picked the body up and walked to the river. I washed the blood off the body and made sure no venom got into his system. I cleaned up his body and said a prayer for him. Not that I believed God could hear a prayer from a monster like me. But I hoped deep down he would hear it for the poor soul. I used my healing powers to make the bite marks disappear off of his neck. A sigh escaped my lips, it was times like these I wished I could heal people back to life. I winced as snapped a couple of his ribs and his leg and made a gash on his leg deep and placed him under a cliff to make it look like he fell. I bent the hook from his climbing gear to make sure this looked like an accident. I stepped back and looked at my work before speaking.

"I'm sorry we didn't get here fast enough, I'm so sorry she really never wanted this to happen." I said softly before taking off towards our home. I climbed up the side of the house and peered into Eliza's room and saw her curled up in Emma's arms as the talked. Landing back on the ground gracefully I sniffed for Nixon's scent and found it was faint. Sighing I sat on the porch swing and looked into the future waiting for him. I tried to look deep into the future to see if I could see any of us slipping up again here in Forks. Whether it was at school or in a public place or even in the woods. I don't know how long I'd been sitting there before Nixon's scent hit me. Pulling myself out of my vision I saw Nixon running towards the house a small satisfied smile on his face. I got up from my seat and met him at the steps. Nixon smiled up at me before scooping me up into his arms.

"All is good love, I scanned our futures as well. I don't see any of us hurting anyone, apparently you've seen the same and looked for much longer than I did. Let's get you to bed I know you want to see what your dreams have in store for you. Plus with all of you energy you've used using your powers in the last couple weeks you need sleep. I'm surprised you've gone a month without a nap." Nixon said reading me like a book. Part of me wanted to fight and stay awake and try and help Eliza. But I only saw Nixon and I's presents causing Eliza more guilt and sadness. So I gave in and snuggled into Nixon's arms letting him carry me like a small child. Nixon made his way up to my room where we changed into PJ's after cleaning ourselves up. By the time I walked out of my bathroom taking the second shower of the day. Nixon was already curled up under my blankets a book in his hand. He smiled up at me as I crawled into bed, his waiting arms wrapped around me. I curled myself up into his arms my head resting in the crook of his neck one of my arms resting on his chest the other wrapped around his waist. I looked u at him with my signature eyes before speaking.

"Sing to me, it'll sooth us all." I said loud enough for only the two of us to hear. Nixon smiled placing a kiss on my forehead.

"Of course love." He smiled as he thought.

"I love you, just so you know if I fall asleep." I said with a soft smile, Nixon chuckled and

returned the words before his voice filled the room.

"Life's too short to even care at all, oh. I'm losing my mind, losing my mind, losing control. These fishes in the sea, they're staring at me, Oh, oh. A wet world aches for a beat of a drum, Oh." Nixon sang softly one of his hands playing with my hair. The comforts from this made my eyes flutter shut as I smiled at his choice in song.

"If I could find a way to see this straight. I'd run away. To some fortune that I, I should have found by now. I'm waiting for this cough syrup to come down, come down." He continued as I drifted off to sleep. I fell asleep listening to every word he sang and I drifted into a reality of dreams.

* * *

_I watched as Nixon and I pulled up to the high school we'd be attending. I had to give Forks High some credit it looked a lot better than I imagined a small town school to look. Nixon pulled into next to a shiny silver Volvo. I sent a quick text message to Emma letting her we'd arrived and asked how Eliza was doing as Nixon shut the car off and got out. I rolled my eyes playfully as he opened my door and held his hand out for me in a gentlemanly fashion. I laced our fingers as we got out of the car grabbing my backpack as I shut the door. Nixon locked the doors and we stood for a moment taking in our surroundings. The pavement was still wet from the previous late night rain shower. My wavy blonde hair blew in the light breeze. Not many students had shown up yet, but those had were staring at us. Some had looks of curiosity, other's of boredom, some were of annoyance, and even jealousy but there were lustful and flirty smiles thrown in both of our directions and I heard Nixon chuckle as he leaned down to whisper in my ear._

_"It looks like we'll be the talk of the town." Nixon's voice was filled with laughter and I couldn't help but smile and shake my head at him with a small laugh. As the wind picked up a new scent hit me, not one of a the many humans we were standing around, but one that was something different, our kind of different. I froze softly at Nixon's side and I noticed he'd tensed up himself. Taking a deep breath I let my guard come up to cover Nixon and I. With a squeeze of my hand I let him know it was okay to tap into my mind._

_"Do you smell what I smell?" Nixon asked his voice was mixed part of it was worried and the other part was protective and defensive. I brushed my thumb over his knuckles to calm him before speaking to him in my head._

_"Yes, I smell more of our kind and they're not familiar scents. So it's certainly not Emma or Eliza, I would have seen them deciding to come. They're coming from a couple cars down. Try and look busy while I sneak a peak." I said softly placing my backpack on the hood of Nixon's car. I dropped his hands and pretending I was looking for something and waited to feel their stares. Certainly if we'd smelled them, they had smelled us. Soon enough I felt eyes on me. Looking up through my blonde hair I saw a group of vampires staring Nixon and I's ways. Two cars down five vampires leaned against a cherry red sports car. They're skin pale skin mirrored Nixon and mine and surprisingly their eyes did too. I had to hold back a surprised gasp at seeing another group of vampires that fed the same way my family did. They all looked at Nixon and I suspiciously, some had looks of worry on their faces and others had looks of defense, while some just seemed curious. Not wanting to be caught looking I closed my backpack before speaking._

_"Sorry Nix I couldn't find it, I must have left it at home. I'm sure they can give us new ones in the office." I said turning back to Nixon our arms brushing. Nixon looked down at me with a complete 'what the fuck are you talking about' expression on his face. I rolled my eyes before tapping into his mind. _

_"I was covering you ass, you know so they don't think I was staring. They're defiantly vampires and they have our eyes, so they have to be vegetarians too. I mean there is the chance they're just using contacts but they're eyes are like identical to ours. And it would be pretty reckless of them to go to school if the fed off of humans. Do you recognize them as the vampires you saw in those visions of yours?" I asked softly leaning into Nixon's side._

_"Oh my bad, don't get your panties into a twist over it woman. You're positive they're vampires like us? I've never heard of others living the life style we do, only the coven in Alaska the Volturi told us about. They started with a D or something like that." Nixon said placing an arm around me as I shivered at the mention of the Volturi. _

_"Do you constantly have to be a smartass? Yes I'm positive, pale skin, light bruising under the eyes for starters. Then there's the fact that they're all ungodly beautiful especially the tall blonde girl. They all have caramel colored eyes like ours, some brighter than the others, which we know all about. And they've picked up on our scents. They don't seem to be a threat, they looked suspicious of us of course. But they also looked worry and defensiveness on their faces too, which is understandable. But they also seemed curious. I don't sense or see any danger to us in the future, we'd have seen them by now. Now sneak a look at them and tell me if you recognize them from your visions." I demanded towards the end softly tapping my foot impatiently. _Before I could hear and see Nixon's response my dream ended and shifted into another one.

_We were no longer in the school parking lot, we were in a massive green field a mist of rain falling. I saw Nixon on one side of me, Emma and Eliza on his other side. As I looked to my other side I frowned. I could see someone standing next to me, actually they stood in front of me a bit protectively. I could tell the person was a male, but I couldn't see them, it was like I was watching a TV show and the person had been censored out. As I looked beyond him I noticed that the group next to him look the same as he did. I could make out some small features but not enough to make out who they were. I grew nervous as I looked over at Nixon who was looking behind me to whisper to someone who was blurred out. I scent hit me causing me to scrunch my nose up at the horrible smell. Looking behind me I saw a pack of wolves flanked to our sides. I furrowed my brows and asked Nixon what was going on. He rolled his eyes at me and told me to knock it off. Before I could speak my head snapped to the clearing ahead of us as a I heard growls and hisses. I watched as a rather large group of red eyed vampires came running at us. Questions flew out of the window as instincts took over. All of us, even the wolves took off and stampeded to the group of vampires grabbing then and tearing them apart. Though I couldn't really see who I was working with it was clear we were working as a team. Time seemed to fly by as we took them down one by one. Though the group of vampires we were attacking were getting the most of the damage we got some bites and injuries ourselves. But soon enough the last of the vampires were in a pile of flames as we retreated back to the clearing. I felt anxiety and worry flow through the air in thick waves and I was confused as to why, until I saw the cloaked figures approach us. My body froze in horror as I saw the Volturi come into the clearing. Aro stood in the front, Jane, Alec, Felix and Dmitri all surrounding him in a protective manner. I watched as they talked to the blurry people around me. I felt myself trying to retreat back out of their view, when suddenly Aro was in front of me. His bright ruby red eyes shined as he smiled a sinister smile. His pale waxy looking arm held mine tightly as he stared down at me. _

_"Well dear Adelina-Mae it seems we meet again. But this time dear, I don't think you'll be getting away. I want you to be apart of my guard and we both know I get what I want. And if I can't have you, well no one can. It would be a pity for us to have to destroy you, but we will if we must, should you refuse." He smiled sweetly down at me his voice sickly sweet. _

I woke up with a start flying up in my bed, my breathing labored and fast. Nixon was at my side brushing the hair out of my face a look of concern on his face. My fingernails were digging into the palm of my hand leaving angry crescent shaped marks. The voices from my dreams echoed in my head as I tried to hear the comforting words Nixon was saying. I tried to listen to his pleas for me to come back to him. But I couldn't I could only let the chilling words Aro had spoken repeat through my head over and over. I'd spent so many years staying away from him, the Volturi and anything to do with them. I knew from previous meetings with them that Aro wanted me for my powers. After all I had the potential to be one of the most powerful vampires with the gifts I had. I knew he also wanted Nixon, Emilia and Elizabeth but could 'live' without them. But he'd stop at nothing to have me. He didn't only want me for the powers and gifts I'd bring, the strength I'd give his coven. He also saw me as a huge threat, and I honestly could be if I used my powers for control.

So if he couldn't have me, if I wouldn't agree to be apart of the guard. Then I had to be destroyed and disposed of. That scared me to the core, but it also scared me to think of what would happen to my family. What would they do if I did join? Which we all knew I would never do. So what would they do once I was destroyed, once I was truly no more, dead for good. What would they do without me, would they be okay? Would Nixon be okay, or would he try and get revenge? I knew Emilia would support him in the act of revenge. That scared me the most because I knew they wouldn't win, not without numbers. And to know I caused their final death, it ate me up inside. I came out of the hazy world I'd woke up to and out of my own thoughts as I cried out as pain shot down my shoulder. Blinking I snapped my head Nixon's way to see guilt on his face.

"I'm sorry you'd been frozen for an hour and a half, I couldn't even break into your mind to see what was going on. Nothing I did or said would bring you back, it scared me. So as a last resort I bit you.. I'm sorry but you're back now." Nixon said his big eyes full of worry and guilt. I shook my head rubbing my shoulder.

"It's alright you had to get me back to the planet somehow. I'm sorry I scared you Nixon, I just couldn't make the thoughts stop. That hasn't happened in so long, since before I turned you." I mumbled softly slumping to his arms. He wrapped his arms tightly around me, as if he was protecting me from the world. Something I knew he'd do, just like I'd do it for him and the girls. Sighing I listened to his voice as he sang my breathing finally settling down to the normal breaths I'd take if I was human.

"What did you dream about, you looked peaceful for a while then suddenly you tensed up and started whimpering as you thrashed around. You knocked me in the head a couple times." Nixon chuckled at the end and I smiled sheepishly up at him.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to. The dream was fine at first, though I think we're in for a surprise and are some others. But the second dream Nixon it was horrible." I said looking at him with eyes probably full of fear.

"Tell me about it, what happened." He commanded softly tightening his arms around me. I sighed letting him into my mind so he could see the odd imagines I'd seen in the second dream before I spoke. Once he'd seen them I broke off the connection, I didn't want him to see Aro. It would send him into a fit of rage before I could even explain what had happened.

"We were in the clearing, but I could only see you, Emma, Eliza and the wolves. I know the blurry figures were vampires and that we knew them, at least you did because you could see them. But I have no idea why we were there, I tried asking you. You blew me off, and then suddenly we were fighting that group of vampires. They were strong, I think they were newborns. But who would create a group of that many newborns? It was if they was an arm of the fuckers." I said running a hand through my hair, my brows furrowed in confusion. Nixon rubbed soothing patterns in my back as he played with my hair.

"Maybe they wanted something we and the other group of vampires had. Or we were fighting over territories, you know that's not too uncommon. Though their mainly in the south as you probably remember." Nixon said with a wince towards the end. I snorted softly at the memory and shrugged.

"I don't know but I could tell it was serious. That every last one of them had to be destroyed and there was this feeling in the air that we were doing this because we had to protect something that meant a lot to us. That the battle was, personal in a way like it had meaning to all of us." I looked at his expression hoping he understood what I was standing.

"I know, I saw from your dream. But that's not what scared you is it?" He asked his head coked to the side. I frowned looking down at my hands fiddling with the butterfly ring Nixon had given Emma, Eliza and I for Christmas a while ago before I spoke.

"No it wasn't, after the fight we went back to the clearing. And there was so much fear, anxiety and tension in the air. It was like we knew something bad was coming, something worse than an army of newborns. And suddenly they showed up black cloaks and all. The Volturi were in front of us, I think they'd come to just check up on the situation with the newborns. But Aro was there and I tried, I really tried to sneak away but he saw me." I said swallowing hard as venom pooled in my arms. I winced softly as I heard a nasty growl escape Nixon's lip as his grip became almost painfully tight around me. Emma and Eliza dashed into the room at Nixon's outburst. Their faces held concern but also fury, they'd heard what I told Nixon so far.

"Continue." Nixon said in a cold voice.

"He saw me and grabbed my arm before I could take off. He was happy, he finally found me. He told me that there was no way I was getting away from him again. He told me he always got what he wanted. And he wanted me to be apart of his guard." I continued on earning growls from my family.

"He told me if he couldn't have me, if I wouldn't agree to join the Volturi that no one could have me. And that if that was the case he'd have to destroy me even if it meant wasting such powers." I finished looking at my family they all had looks of worry and pure rage on their faces. I could see how protective they were of me and it actually comforted me.

"We won't let him or any of them near you." Elizabeth was the first to speak as she took me out of Nixon's painful death grip. I watched as Emma sat next to Nixon using her comforting personality to calm him. I wrapped my arms around Eliza's middle and buried my face into her chest. She sighed softly and ran her fingers through my long thick blonde hair and rocked us gently.

"We know he wants us all, but you mostly. He'd be fine without having us but for some reason he feels you're a threat when we all clearly know you're not. But we won't let him take you away from us and we for damn sure won't let him destroy you. He may be strong and he may have a strong coven. But we're a family and our bonds are stronger and so hard to disconnect and from what you said there is another group of vampires that we were helping, and something tells me they won't let him near you either. I don't have to have visions to know that." Eliza said softly in a comforting voice as she placed kisses on my hair. I relaxed as I smiled up at her pressing my hand to her cheek in a loving way. For someone as soft spoken and against any type of violence Elizabeth was unfathomably protective of us. She'd go to no ends to keep us safe, this family meant the world to her and she would do whatever she had to keep us all safe. Though she was the youngest of us all, in so many ways she was the wisest and the most motherly. She was constantly taking care of us. And now that I thought about it, that's why she was so upset with herself for slipping up.

"I love you Eliza-Anne." I said softly pulling her close, she was truly the little sister everyone needed. Eliza giggled keeping her arms wrapped around me and it was then I noticed her eyes weren't as red. They were more of a muddy amber color and I knew she must have gone hunting while I was asleep.

"I love you too Addie-Mae." She smiled laughing as we gave each other Eskimo kisses. Eliza and I stood leaning on each other as Emma calmed Nixon down. We could see Emma getting frustrated and couldn't contain our laughter as she started to violently beat him with a book. Though her way wasn't the most comforting way to calm someone down it seemed to work on Nixon and he relaxed his eyes turning back to their beautiful butterscotch.

"You really didn't need to take the violent way to calm me." Nixon said with narrowed eyes causing Emma to roll her eyes.

"Oh suck it up, you weren't listening to me so I had to get you to snap out of your angry mindset. So I took it upon myself after trying to sooth you out if by beating you out of it. Now we all know Addie's dreams aren't set in stone like her visions or your visions. Sometimes they have meanings and sometimes they don't. Sometimes they reflect fears of hers or fears of ours. Clearly we all fear the Volturi not because of their power, but because we know they want all of us, but mostly they want Addie." Em started walking around the room. We all sat silently, watching and listening to her.

"She's had dreams like this before that were more specific and even had dates and times to them and they never happened. She's had nightmares before that had nothing to do with us. And ones that just simply stemmed from fear. If you think about it before we moved to New York, she was having dreams of the Volturi and other vampires trying to find us. But we tracked the leads from her dreams and came up with nothing. And neither her nor you Nixon had visions of the dreams coming true. We know when they're coming true because the dreams come back, they get more vivid and intense and longer. Also you both start having visions about it. So until one of you start having visions we won't start worrying and looking into it. Don't try and look into the future you know they'll get jumbled up if you do. Let it come naturally if your dream is to come true. Until then, we'll start our lives here in Forks and we'll worry as things come." Emma said finally with a small smile on her face. Nixon, Eliza and I all looked at each other before sending smiles towards Emma as we all agreed with her.

"You're right these dreams could mean nothing. Well at least the last one involving the Volturi, though I think my first one had true meaning to it." I said with a tiny playful smile on my lips.

"You mean the one you said we were in for a surprise and others were as well?" Nixon asked raising a single eyebrow up at me in question. I nodded and smiled softly as I sat at the edge of my bed.

"Do go on, what do you mean?" Emma asked curiosity in her voice.

"We're not the only pale kids in town." I smirked softly, the three looked at me and each other before speaking.

"Yeah well no shit hobbit, the sun like never comes out here I'm sure the kids at school are pale." Emma said rolling her eyes. I started at them all deadpanned and actually face palmed. Leave it to me to be surrounded by retarded vampires.

"No you idiots, I mean we're not the only cold ones in town. I'm pretty sure we're going to school with another group of vampires. From what I saw in my dream, they looked like a clan or family. They had eyes like ours, so I assume they live the veggie lifestyle we do." I said with a smile. I snorted as the all let out a chorus of 'Ohh's'

"Well, Forks just got so much more dangerous and interesting. I haven't heard of another group of family of vampires that live like we do and go to school." Eliza said curiosity sparkling in her eyes.

"Did you see if they were a threat to us?" Nixon asked a bit uneasily. I smiled down at him and ruffled his hair.

"They're no danger to us, just like we're not a threat to them. They're curious and defensive of course but they haven't attacked and I'm positive they wouldn't in a public place. If they were to attack one of us would see it." I said shrugging my shoulders as I slipped off my bed and made my way to my closet.

"Alright if you're sure, Eliza and I are going to go hunting again. You two need to get ready for school or you'll be late and I'm not a big enough person to not laugh and cover for you two when the school calls." Emma sang out as she skipped out of my room. I rolled my eyes and snorted as Nixon muttered the word bitch under his breath.

"You're sure we'll be safe?" Nixon asked standing from my bed. I rolled my eyes pulling out a shirt, skirt, sweater and a pair of heels.

"Yes I'm sure of it, now go! Go get ready I'll meet you downstairs when I'm ready!" I said shoving Nixon out of my room. I laughed at his grumbling and slipped out of my PJ's. And slipped on a white tank top with a light pink bow with gray pokadotts on it. Pulling on the skirt that was gray with white pokadotts I tucked the shirt into it and slipped the simple white sweater over my pale skin. I slipped my feet in simple white pumps and walked towards the vanity I had in my room. I applied a simple light layer of black eyeliner on my waterline and a thick layer of liquid to my top lids creating the cat eye affect. I applied light, light pink eyeshadow to my lids along with black mascara. Finally I applied a light dusting of blush to my cheeks to give myself a little life to my skin and a pale pink lipstick you really couldn't tell I had on. Putting everything away I brushed my blonde wavy hair and placed a small pink clip to hold my bangs back. With one last look at myself in the mirror I grabbed my bag and skipped down the stairs and perched myself on the back of the sofa waiting for Nixon to come down.

Nixon appeared in front of me a few minuets later in a pair of tight dark denim jeans, a long black and gray striped shirt with a black leather jacket over it and a pair of black chuck's. His messenger bag rested over his shoulder. His curly hair had the smallest amount of mouse in it so it wasn't in full on fro mode. I cocked my head taking in his appearance and giggled softly. No matter what day in age we lived in Nixon always could pull the fashion off. Hell he could kill it and even make his own fashion statements. I knew for a fact he'd have girls drooling over him left and right.

"What are you laughing at miss Belle? And might I just say you look adorable, though I am wondering why you're not wearing the outfit I bought you last night." Nixon grinned straightening my small sweater as he stood in front of me.

"The fact that no matter how many generations or era's we go through you can always pull of the fashion and even start your own trends. You always look amazing and you'll have all these poor humans drooling at your feet. And I chose this outfit because you bought us all an outfit for our first day together. I won't wear that one until Emma and Eliza join us." I said simply hopping down from my spot.

"That's because I'm one good looking son of a bitch. Haters to the left. And I understand that and think that's a good idea little lamb. Now lets go before we're late, we don't want anymore attention than we'll already be getting." He said kissing my forehead as he grabbed his keys. Walking out side I inhaled the wonderful smell Fork had as Nix locked the house. I followed him to the garage the only place I hadn't set foot in yet. And when I did I'm sure my jaw fell to the floor. I knew they had cars ordered for each of us but I had no idea they'd gone this overboard.

"Nixon, did you seriously buy yourself a 2013 mustang cobra in bright blue? They're not even available to buy yet! Who did you scare or manipulate to get this thing? God damn people are really going to stare now." I whined pinching the bridge of my nose as Nixon giggled next to me.

"Why yes, yes I did and let's just say I had to scare a couple people. But I promise you no one was harmed in me getting this beauty. Now shut up get in the car and listen to this baby purr." Nixon grinned unlocking the car and climbing in I followed suit.

"Here you go again, breaking the stereotype of gay and making me question your sexuality again." I said playfully with a roll of my eyes. Nixon snorted and started the car up and revved the engine and rolled my eyes and muttered about him being a typical man. Sighing I got comfortable and turned the radio and grinned as Adele's sweet music filled the car. Nixon and I sang along as we made our way down the curvy road that lead to Forks High School. As we grew closer I put my guard up over Nixon and I as I got the feeling the first part of my dream would be true. And sure enough we pulled up to the school and parked next to a shiny silver Volvo. Looking over at Nixon I smirked.

"Ready to be the talk of the school and meet some vampires who like tofu more than humans?" I said with a snicker, Nixon snorted and cut the car off as I sent a text to Emma just like I had in my dream.

"Oh I can't wait to face the day. Long classes filled with a bunch of shit we've learned more times than these teachers have taught them. Have kids stare and whisper and possibly threaten vampires who already live here. It sounds like it will be one hell of a day." Nixon said with his signature smirk on his face.

"Lets go face the music." I said as Nixon slipped out of the car. I had to roll my eyes as he helped me out of the car like the gentleman he was. I laced fingers with him as we stood at the trunk of the car watching as the few people who'd already arrived looked at us a mix of different looks on their faces.

"It looks like we'll be the talk of the town." Nixon smirked leaning down to whisper in my ear. I smiled shaking my head with a small laugh. Because there was such truth to Nixon's words. More than either of us would know, and it wouldn't go away as fast as it normally did because of events that would soon unfold.

* * *

-Authors Note-

{Please Read}

**Alrightly loves, another Jasper Hale story. I came up with this one after two days of no sleep and enough cough medicine to knock out a small goat. What can I say I get inspiration when I'm sick. This is another one that involves the OC being a vampire. Though this story is nothing like Haunted even if it has a similar title. The title comes from lyrics in an Adele song titled 'Turning Tables' it's a beautiful song and the full lyric is 'Under haunted skies I see you' for some reason that line spoke to me and sparked some inspiration. This is the first chapter and I hope you liked it. I apologize now for any mistakes I'm currently really, really sick and have been for almost two weeks (hence the lack of updates on Haunted and Safe and Sound) so needless to say I've been in a cold medicine haze while writing and editing this. This takes place just after New Moon. I'm open to suggestions and whatnot as to if the whole baby thing happens to Bella or if she's just turned after the honeymoon. So please tell me what you think on that and the story.**

**Now I want to clear a couple things up, I've had a couple friends pre-read this and ask me questions. **

**The first question I was asked 'What powers do Addie, Nixon, Emilia and Eliza have, or do they not all have powers?' They do all have powers I assure you that, and Addie is the most powerful of them all. Now, what powers do they have? You'll have to wait on that, you'll get a glimpse of a couple of Addie's powers and you'll see one of Aiden's powers. I will reveal all of Addie's powers along with what powers Nixon has along with Emilia and Elizabeth's. They'll be revealed within the next two chapters, chapter four at the latest because I know you'll be curious and I want you to know.**

**The second is, what's the relationship between Nixon and Addie? They're just friends, in a way they're closer than friends because of the bond they have had since they met. They have tried a romantic relationship (before Nixon came out) and it just wasn't for them. They knew they weren't meant to be lovers. There is nothing romantic going on between each other. They love each other, just not in the way you'd love your mate. They are very close however and do show affection to each other. Hugs, holding of hands, holding of each other, kisses of sorts that type of thing. But it's not in a lovers way. However when they attend school, they do act like a couple, because it makes it easier on them both. They don't have to worry about humans flirting and whatnot. It helps them keep their secrets safe. **

**Next question, is Nixon really gay? Yes. Yes he is, he has been gay and even knew it in his human life. As the story will go on you'll find him being gay actually lead to his human death. When Nixon is comfortable around people and trusts them. He's very blunt and honest about his sexuality. He has no regrets about it and he is very comfortable in his own skin. He'll even crack jokes on himself. He however feels like he'll never find a mate because of his sexuality. It is rare to find a gay vampire. **

**The final question is how do come up with stories for the school system, since there is no 'Parents' involved. Addie and Emma pose as sisters using the last name Anderson. Which is easy because both are blonde and have similar looks. Plus they both have pale skin and the veggie gold eyes. Emilia plays the older sister and is always a grade or so above Addie and Nixon. So when it comes to school she gives them documents saying she's the legal guardian over Addie. Now, when it comes to Nixon and Elizabeth, they pose as the Criss siblings, Elizabeth being the eldest. She has guardianship over Nixon and is a grade above him. She's in the same grade as Emma. When it comes to how they've become a family. The story they use is Emma and Eliza have been friends since diapers and when they were 17 their parents were in a car crash on the way to see their dance program. So the Emma took guardianship over Addie and inherited money from her parents will and Eliza has done the same with Nixon. **

**I hope that covered everything if you have any other questions please let me know. And I would love some reviews. Sorry for the long ass Authors note but I wanted to clear some stuff up. Also be on the look for an update for Safe and Sound and at least one if not two updates for Haunted this week! 3 **


	3. Ch2 Curiosity and The Cullen's

Under Haunted Skies - JH - Chapter Two - Curiosity and The Cullen's

I laced our fingers as we got out of the car grabbing my backpack as I shut the door. Nixon locked the doors and we stood for a moment taking in our surroundings. The pavement was still wet from the previous late night rain shower. My wavy blonde hair blew in the light breeze. Not many students had shown up yet, but those had were staring at us. Some had looks of curiosity, other's of boredom, some were of annoyance, and even jealousy but there were lustful and flirty smiles thrown in both of our directions and I heard Nixon chuckle as he shook his head. It felt kind of eerie as my dream started to play out. There were some differences but, they were so similar it was hard to tell the difference. As the wind picked up a new scent hit me, not one of a the many humans we were standing around, but one that was something different, our kind of different. I froze softly at Nixon's side and I noticed he'd tensed up himself. With a squeeze of my hand I let him know it was okay to tap into my mind.

"_Do you smell what I smell?_" Nixon asked his voice was mixed part of it was worried and the other part was protective and defensive. I brushed my thumb over his knuckles to calm him before speaking to him in my head. Because honestly I didn't want Nixon to go all super hero and end up exposing us in front of all of these humans out of his wild haze of protectiveness. I really didn't want to be killed by the Volturi, nor did I fancy having to kill anyone who saw it. Just didn't seem like a way to make a good impression in the new town. I snorted softly at my own morbidity.

"_Yes, I smell more of our kind and they're not familiar scents. So it's certainly not Emma or Eliza, I would have seen them deciding to come. They're coming from a couple cars down. Try and look busy while I sneak a peak_." I said softly placing my backpack on the hood of Nixon's car. I dropped his hands and pretending I was looking for something and waited to feel their stares. Certainly if we'd smelled them, they had smelled us. Soon enough I felt eyes on me. Looking up through my blonde hair I saw a group of vampires staring Nixon and I's ways. Two cars down five vampires leaned against a cherry red sports car. They're skin pale skin mirrored Nixon and mine and surprisingly their eyes did too. I had to hold back a surprised gasp at seeing another group of vampires that fed the same way my family did. There was a breath taking blonde woman. She was beautiful for even our kind. Her face was curious and defensive. Next to her was large burly man with dark hair. He had a protective arm around the blond and looked defensive. Though his eyes deceived him because they were full of curiosity and even happiness. Next to him was a bronze haired boy. He honestly looked like he had a stick up his ass. He was glaring our way there was traces of defensiveness on his face along with anger and worry. Next to him was a tiny girl who was a couple inches taller than myself. She was adorable and pixie like with inky black hair that went all over the place. Her face looked excited and curious she even had a small smile on her face. Last but no least there was the man on the other side of the blonde woman. They could easily pass as twins, to say he was handsome would be an understatement. He had to be the most breath taking vampire I'd ever seen and that was saying something coming from a vampire who was over a 100 years old. I could see he was tall and well built, he had wavy honey blonde hair that boarder lined on curly. He had perfect cheek bones. I could only describe him as perfect. His face was calm, he had a hint of defensiveness to him, he looked curious and worried at the same time. It took a lot out of me to look away from him, but I didn't want to attract attention to myself or Nixon. They all looked at Nixon and I suspiciously, not wanting to be caught looking I closed my backpack before speaking out loud.

"Sorry Nix I couldn't find it, I must have left it at home. I'm sure they can give us new ones in the office." I said turning back to Nixon our arms brushing. Nixon looked down at me with a complete _'what the actual fuck are you talking about'_ expression on his face. I rolled my eyes before tapping into his mind.

"_I was covering you ass, you know so they don't think I was staring. They're defiantly vampires and they have our eyes, so they have to be vegetarians too. I mean there is the chance they're just using contacts but they're eyes are like identical to ours. And it would be pretty reckless of them to go to school if the fed off of humans. Do you recognize them as the vampires you saw in those visions of yours_?" I asked softly leaning into Nixon's side.

"_Oh my bad, don't get your panties into a twist over it woman. You're positive they're vampires like us? I've never heard of others living the life style we do, only the coven in Alaska the Volturi told us about. They started with a D or something like that_." Nixon said placing an arm around me as I shivered at the mention of the Volturi.

"_Do you constantly have to be a smartass? Yes I'm positive, pale skin, light bruising under the eyes for starters. Then there's the fact that they're all ungodly beautiful especially the tall blonde girl. They all have caramel colored eyes like ours, some brighter than the others, which we know all about. And they've picked up on our scents. They don't seem to be a threat, they looked suspicious of us of course. But they also looked worry and defensiveness on their faces too, which is understandable. But they also seemed curious. I don't sense or see any danger to us in the future, we'd have seen them by now. Now sneak a look at them and tell me if you recognize them from your visions_." I demanded towards the end softly tapping my foot impatiently.

"_Good god you're a pushy bitch, fine give me a second."_ Nixon bitched glaring at me before he spoke out loud.

"Maybe you just didn't look good enough, I could have sworn I put the maps in there." Nixon said walking over to my backpack before promptly spilling the contents of it out on the trunk of his car.

"You are the worlds biggest fucker right now, seriously you had to do that." I said slapping him upside of the head. Nixon turned to me and gave me the bird before going back to the task at hand. Soon enough everything was back in my backpack and was back in my hand as Nixon wrapped an arm around me.

"_Hah, dude I think the big guy snorted when you called me a fucker. Which by the way, way to be rude, bitch. Close that mouth of yours and let me finish. I did what you asked and yes, they're the vampires I saw in my vision. Two of them are missing though, but they seemed older. Old enough where they couldn't pull off playing a high school student. They never seemed to be a danger to us in my visions and I've seen us at their house and a clearing. So I think it's safe to say we're in no danger when it comes to them." _Nixon said as he pulled me closer sending a glare to a boy who was eyeing me like I was candy.

"_Alright well on that note, the bell will be ringing in fifteen minuets and I want to get our schedules and find our lockers before the first bell rings. So we should head in, you know you can tap into my mind if you need me at any point today right?"_ I asked looking up at him a smile on my face.

"_As you wish my sweets, off to the office it is. I know I can Addie and you can do the same. If you need me or someone's scent gets overwhelming just call out to me and I'll find you. I promise I'll do the same, though I fucked with our classes last night to make sure we'll have as many as possible together. I'm such a little shit. Oh and we'll have lunch together." _Nixon said smiling down at me as he tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

"_Good we have a deal then. Nixon you little shit, you would hack and do that. Ohh lunch the wonderful time we get to eat that shit humans call food. You ready to go do this and get it over with?" _I asked grabbing his hand lacing our fingers once again.

"_As ready as I will ever be, ready to act like a couple? I can't wait to see the fucking jealous looks I'll get they're glorious and never get old_." Nixon smirked laughing excitedly.

"_You are such a pig, really I need to find you a boyfriend. I really do, and of course I'm ready. I get to make girls hate me for taking you off the market_." I snickered in a teasing voice.

"_And I'm the pig, please you love the looks we get just as much as I do. Okay maybe not as much seeing as you get annoyed easily, but still. And please even if we weren't acting a couple those girls wouldn't have a chance in hell. They're what would you call it, not my type." _Nixon said smirking I rolled my eyes standing on the tips of my toes to give him a kiss on the cheek and started walking towards the building pulling Nixon along with me.

"You're legs actually look long with heels on." Nixon said causing me to stop dead in my tracks, I whipped around to stare at him.

"You really want to start with that, because you're not the only one with amazing hobbit jokes gnome." I shot back placing my hand on my hip. Nixon stopped staring at me his golden eyes wide with playfulness and a hint of fear. We both knew how creative I could get with short jokes. Smiling up at Nixon I tapped his nose before skipping off towards the front doors.

I heard Nixon chuckle as he caught up with me, his arm around my waist. To say all eyes were on us when we entered the school would be nothing but the truth, and I could only imagine how many more stares we'd be getting if Emma and Elizabeth were with us. I smiled laughing silently as I nudged Nixon in the side as we made our way into the school's front office. Nixon tickled my side softly causing me to squirm softly and swat at his hand. Entering the office we smiled brightly at the woman behind the desk. She looked to be in her late forties and really happy to be at work. She smiled brightly at the two of us as we walked in.

"Hello and welcome to Forks High School, home of the Spartans! You two must be a couple of our new students!" The woman said happily clapping her hands as she stood. Nixon and I exchanged quick looks at each other before speaking.

"Yes we are, we're here for our schedules and maps of the school. I'm Nixon Criss I'll be in the 11th grade." Nixon said smiling brightly his voice charming and musical. I giggled softly inaudibly to human ears as the woman sized Nixon up. He shuttered softly at my side and I had to suppress a snort with a light cough.

"Ah Mr. Criss we've been expecting you, hold on one second I'll go get all of your papers. I'll be back in a jiffy." The woman smiled and hurried over to a file cabinet. I snorted softly as Nixon shook in a fit of silent laughter.

"You okay there Nix?" I asked with a soft laugh as I peered up at him.

"She said jiffy Addie, she fucking said jiffy I can't that was just so unexpected." Nixon snickered quickly recovering back to his smooth normal self as the receptionist came back with a folder full of papers.

"Here you go dear, you'll need to get some of these signed by your legal guardian, I believe that's your older sister right? Once they're signed bring them back to me. Here is your classes and your locker number and combination along with a map of the school. Also here is a slip you'll have to get signed by all of your teachers. You'll need to bring that back at the end of the day dear." She smiled handing the folder and papers over to Nixon. Nixon smiled as he took the papers.

"Yes that would be my sister, and I'll have her sign them as soon as she gets the chance. I'll make sure to get the slip signed and returned to you by the end of the day." Nixon said with ease a small smile on his face. I didn't have to tap into his mind to know he was thinking of Elizabeth. I simply linked my pinky with his and tugged it to get him to relax.

"Oh I thought she would be joining you today, I could have sworn she was listed to start today." The woman said confusion written on her face as she tapped on the keyboard.

"Oh dear, I must have thought it wrong, it says she'll be starting next week." The woman hummed to herself her brows furrowed. She quickly snapped out of and turned to me with a smile.

"And what would be your name dear?" She smiled moving to stand in front of me the desk between us. I smiled up at her sweetly and gently rocked back and forth on my feet.

"I'm Adelina-Mae Anderson, I'm new here as well and starting today as well." I said sweetly the smile never leaving my face. For some odd reason, I really wanted us, all of us not just Nixon and myself to make a good impression on this town. I didn't quite know why, but I felt that this is where we belonged. That something good and life changing would come out of us moving to this town.

"Oh right! I remember speaking to your sister on the phone a couple weeks ago. She sounded like such a sweetheart. Hold on just one second love and I'll go get all of your stuff, just hang tight." She said with a bright smile as she dashed off again. I looked over at Nixon and giggled softly. He rolled his eyes and threw an arm around my shoulders a smile on his face.

"Alright dear, here you go this is everything you'll need. Just like I told Nixon, you'll need to get everything signed by your sister and return them to me as soon as possible. Here are all of your classes and your locker and it's combination. Also there's a map of the school and a slip you need to get signed by your teachers and returned to me at the end of the day. Is your sister starting today as well?" The woman asked curiously getting ready to head back over to the file cabinet.

"Oh no, she's with Nixon's sister, they're both handling a couple last minuet things back in our old home town. She'll be starting later this week or next week along with Nixon's sister." I said softly taking everything she handed to me. The woman smiled brightly back at me returning to her computer.

"Alright well you two dears are set, if you need anything find a teacher or even come and find me. I'm sure the students here will welcome you both warmly and be willing to help. I hope you both have a wonderful day. Tell your sisters we're excited for their arrival." The woman said smiling, waving as we left.

"Thank you." Nixon and I both chorused at the same time smiling as we walked out of the front office.

"Well if she is any indication of how the staff is here or even the students I think we'll be vomiting rainbows by the end of the day." Nixon snorted causing me to laugh as I looked at the map and my list of classes.

"Let me guess Home Room, Miss. Barnes class room 102." I said looking up at Nixon with a knowing smile. Nixon smiled coyly at me as he grabbed my hand.

"Oh well would you look at that, I have the same class!" Nixon said with a broad grin on his face.

"You know you didn't have to hack into their systems. I'm sure we'd have had enough classes together anyway, this school is pretty small." I said finding my locker easily. With two quick turns I had it open and was stuffing the things I wouldn't need into it. Nixon laughed opening his own, his locker a couple lockers down from mine. He stuffed most of his belongings in his locker before returning to my side.

"I'll have you know I didn't change that, we already had home room together. And I only changed a couple of my classes because they're ones I've already taken before." His voice was low so only I could hear him. I laughed softly shaking my head my blonde hair falling into my face.

"Nixon love, let's be honest there isn't a class this school offers that we haven't already taken. Seriously we both have quite a few degrees under our belts. So when it comes to high school we're stuck with repetitive classes that won't challenge us." I said with a laugh as I started down the hall Nixon's arm looped with my own.

"You do speak the truth little bird, though I do find it a bit more interesting then sitting at home all day." He said giving me a knowing smirk. I rolled my eyes and walked into the relatively empty classroom. Though the few who were there stared at Nixon and I with wide eyes. I could actually feel Nixon roll his eyes from behind me. I smiled and walked up to the teacher.

"Miss Barnes I'm Adelina-Mae Anderson and this is Nixon Criss, we're both new. We were told we needed to have these slips signed." I said in a soft sweet voice as I held out the piece of paper. The woman smiled up at me with a pleasant smile and took the slip out of my hand signing it quickly before handing it back to me. I moved to the side as she did the same with Nixon's.

"Welcome both of you, it's nice to see new faces around here. They're two seats left in the second to last row. You two have a seat and if you need any help please let me know." Miss Barnes said with a smile. Nixon and I both returned the smile before making our way to the second to last row. He slipped into the chair by the window and I sat next to him resting my hands on the desk waiting for the bell to ring.

_'Two minuets and thirty six seconds.' _I thought to myself with a smile on my face as I stared to count the seconds and sure enough two minuets and thirty six seconds later the bell rang and students filled the room. Most of them giving Nixon and I curious looks. The last to enter the room were two of the vampires I'd seen outside this morning. It was the small pixie like girl with the black hair and the bronze haired boy who had a sour look on his face. Surprisingly the small girl have me a smile before sitting down behind Nixon and I the bronze haired boy following her. As Miss Barnes caught the attention of the class I felt two pairs of eyes burning into my back and I was sure Nixon felt the same way. Smiling to myself I placed my hand onto Nixon's arm and tapped into his mind.

"_It seems we've got a bit of an audience, and I'm not just talking about the humans." _I giggled softly my voice only floating into Nixon's head.

"_It would appear that way, I can feel them staring at us. Do you think they'll try and confront us?" _Nixon asked his eyes turning to look at mine with curiosity. I thought for a moment quickly scanning the future before I placed my hand back on his arm.

"_No, I don't see them confronting us. At least not here at school, though I do see us meeting with them soon. I can't tell if it will be today or later but it'll be soon." _I responded to his question my head turning to the front of the room as the teacher said my name.

"Adelina-Mae, sweetheart would you mind standing up and introducing yourself to the class, and give them some facts about you so they can get to know you?" Miss Barnes asked a smile on her face. I nodded a soft nervous smile on my face as I stood up and faced the class.

"I'm Adelina-Mae Anderson and I just moved here with my older sister and her best-friend and with Nixon from Tennessee, I'm originally from Ireland, I moved to Franklin, Tennessee with my family at the age of ten. So that will explain my odd accent. I love dance and practice ballet and I love photography, singing and reading. I'm quite boring I know." I said with a smile and soft laugh before taking my seat again. I smirked at Nixon as the teacher called on him to do the same. Nixon quickly stuck his tongue out at me before standing.

"I'm Nixon Criss and I lived in California until I was twelve and moved to Franklin with my sister where we met Adelina and her sister. I moved here with my sister and Adelina's sister from Franklin. I enjoy music, fashion, forensic science, crime shows and playing video games. And I've been told I'm a pretty awesome person." Nixon said smirking before he plopped back down in his seat. I snorted softly and rolled my eyes at him. Miss Barnes smiled thanking us before launching into announcements.

"Such a beautiful speech Nixon." I snickered as I tuned the teacher out. Nixon smiled cheekily at me placing his arm around my shoulder. I leaned my head on his shoulder and his voice filled my head.

"_They're still staring, I caught at look at them when you were talking. The small girl, who can I just say is taller than you looked curious and excited. The bronze haired dude just scowled the whole time. I think he has powers because he keeps looking at us with concentration on his face." _Nixon said running his fingertips down my arm.

"_They both have powers I can sense them, but I don't want to take the guard down over us just for safety. I don't know their true intentions and haven't seen what they are. I don't want to risk anything. Nixon I feel like I've seen them before and not just from your visions and the vague visions I had of them." _I said my eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Nixon's eyes looked into mine with worry. He urged me to explain and it was times like this that I loved the connection we had. We didn't have to speak or tap into each other's minds to communicate.

"_Do you remember when my dreams first started?" _I asked raising my eyebrows in question. Nixon nodded softly at me his head cocked to the side.

"_Of course I do, you've never quiet scared me like you did when you first started to sleep and have dreams. Well you've scared me since then but we both know we don't take about that." _Nixon's voice trailed off towards the end and I felt guilt bubble up. We both knew what he was referring to.

_"They were in them, they were the family I saw us with. At least I saw myself and the blonde girl outside walking around arms linked and laughing through the woods after a hunt. Then us returning to this huge house you and Emma were waiting with the burly guy on the steps of the house. You remember the dreams started out with me just seeing them and their eye color and you figured out they had a different diet. So we started feeding from animals and then my dream of them hunting the way we do confirmed it. I never thought they were real though. I thought it was my subconscious telling me, telling us there was another way of living." _I said brushing a strand of hair out of my face. I watched Nixon look thoughtfully and drum his fingers on the desk before he responded.

_"I've seen us with them before, you know that. Their faces have never been crystal clear but now that I've seen them up close I'm positive that they're the family we're meant to be with. And if that's true you know what else I've seen. I've seen you with someone blonde, though there are two blondes. So I can't really tell you which one for sure who's going to be your-" _I cut Nixon off with a tiny soft growl, soft enough I hoped the two vampires sitting behind us wouldn't hear as I digged my nails into his arm. I felt anger flood me as I stared straight ahead breaking the tie between our minds. Nixon knew better than to bring up what he'd seen in those visions. He knew how I felt about him seeing me have a mate. It wasn't that I was mad that he had seen me with someone because I knew what he saw wasn't in his control. But Nixon knew I didn't believe I'd find my mate. I'd thought I'd found one years ago but that had turned out badly in the end. And to be honest, I didn't see how someone like myself could deserve to have a mate. Not after all of the gruesome and horrible things I'd done. My past haunted me in dreams, I'd relive every bad thing that I had done. I'd see the faces of the people I'd harmed or even killed. Nixon brought me out of my thoughts by turning in his seat and taking my head in his hands.

"Stop, please Addie stop. I, you know I hate when you think that way. It's not true and I know you know that deep down inside you deserve to be happy. I'm sorry I brought it up but yes I've seen us, with you know." Nixon said softly and discreetly as possible. I sighed softly leaning my head in his hands, noticing everyone was talking to their friends. I was glad, we hadn't caused attention to ourselves. Well at least not from the humans.

"No I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get angry with you. I'm sorry Nix-Nix." I said softly smiling at him.

"No problem little bird." He said kissing my forehead before wrapping his arm around me protectively. I quickly packed up the notebook I'd taken out for this class waited for the bell to ring. As the bell rang Nixon and I were one of the first ones to leave the class. I checked my schedule and smiled seeing English was up next.

"Do you have English next as well?" I asked Nixon as we walked into the halls.

"No actually that's one of the classes we won't be sharing. They only have one forensics class here and it's first period. And you know I can't help my love for that class." Nixon grinned pulling me into his arms. He was really working up the couple thing today, I think it had something to do with the boy who'd been staring at me throughout homeroom.

"How you can continue to take that class as much as you do will never stop amazing me. I'll see you in our next class together. Remember reach out to me if you need me. I love you, be safe." I said smiling up at Nixon.

"It's a passion of mine, you know I love it. I'll see you next period for math. I love you too and I'm always safe. You do the same, you know I'll be here if you need me." Nixon said placing a soft kiss on my lips. I smiled kissing him back softly as we parted our ways. I walked quickly down the hall way easily finding my English class. Walking into the room I smiled at the teacher who looked bored and annoyed already. Looking down at my sheet I looked for his name before I spoke.

"Mr. Roberts, I'm Adelina-Mae Anderson, I'm new." I said softly, the older man gave me a soft smile and shook my hand before signing my slip.

"Welcome to my English class Miss Anderson, I hope you'll learn something in here. I'll spare you from having to introduce yourself. Please take your seat by Miss Swan, Bella please raise your hand." Mr. Roberts called out and I looked around the room, my eyes landing on a pretty human with brown hair, brown eyes and pale skin. I smiled taking the slip and flitted toward the back of the class room. I smiled brightly at the brown haired girl as I sat down next to her. She smiled shyly at me her big brown eyes wide in what seemed like shock and wonder. I tried to hide my confusion as I sat down pulling my notebook out and opening the text book I had been given.

"Uhm hi, I'm Bella Swan, you're new aren't you?" The girl, now known as Bella said nervously looking over at me a shy smile on her face. I had to hold in a giggle at the girl, she was quite adorable.

"It's nice to meet you Bella, I'm Adelina-Mae but feel free to call me Addie. And I am new, do the stares give it away?" I asked a hint of laughter in my voice as I held my hand out to Bella. Bella smiled and shook my hand, and oddly she didn't seemed fazed by my cold skin, only surprised by it. I had to swat away my confusion and curiosity.

"Yeah they stares are kind of a dead give away, but I was new here too a couple weeks ago. So I know how you feel, try and brush the stares off they die down I promise. You're name is really pretty." She said before blushing and that's when her scent hit me full force. I felt myself tense up as I took a shaky breath. I stopped breathing for couple seconds swallowing the venom in my mouth before taking a couple small breaths. I pushed her scent to the back of my mind and smiled at her. I felt a bit of panic inside of me, I hadn't been around a human who had such a sweet scent in a while, but I knew I wouldn't hurt her, and I didn't need a vision to know that.

"Really, what brought you to this rainy town, if you don't mind me asking. And thank you, I assume you're full name is Isabella, it's a beautiful name. My middle name is actually Belle." I said with a soft laugh and Bella smiled at me relaxing in her seat.

"Oh no I don't mind, it's a bit of a boring story I warn you. My mom got re-married and her new husband is a baseball player and he traveled a lot. I knew my mom didn't mind staying home with me I could tell how much she missed Phil. So I decided to come out here and live with my dad. Yeah my full name is Isabella, oh really? That's so cool!" Bella said with a smile. I smiled at the human who sat next to me. For being sixteen or seventeen this girl seemed wise beyond her years.

"Wow Bella, that was really sweet and selfless of you. Well it seems we've got one thing in common, a really cool name." I said smiling playfully at Bella who returned the smile. We turned our attention to Mr. Roberts as he gave out the assignment for the day. We were reading Wuthering Heights and taking notes on it along with answering a worksheet on it. I smiled this book was one of my favorites and I knew I wouldn't have a problem with it. I took the stack of worksheets from the girl and front of me and handed one to Bella before passing them back up to the front. I saw Bella smile as she grabbed a worn out book from her backpack.

"I take it you like this book as well?" I asked pulling out a copy that I had been given. Bella nodded grabbing a pen as I did the same and we both started taking notes down as we read. Surprisingly Bella kept up with me finishing the notes a couple minuets after I did.

"I have to admit it's nice knowing someone else that likes this book other than myself. I've always been teased for being an old soul when it comes to books." Bella said softly causing me to giggle softly.

"It's one of my many favorites, I really love reading. Nixon teases me all the time for how much I read. I just love books, to me there isn't anything better than getting lost in a book. Oh don't worry I've been told the same thing. If you're an old soul than I must be ancient." I said smirking to myself, Bella chuckled next to me. The two of us talked and did the worksheets together and I found myself oddly drawn to this human. She was strange but in a good way. Normally I made a point to not get close to humans. Not just for their safety, but because it was never easy getting attached to someone you know you'll have to say goodbye too. And no matter how long I lived I'd learned goodbyes never get easier. But with Bella things were different there was something different about the girl. She looked at me like I was normal, which was something no one really did. Most humans were wearier of us and felt naturally threatened of us. Bella was comfortable around me and oddly even though her scent was strong I was comfortable around her. I could easily see a friendship blossoming between us. Bella and I finished before the rest of the class and decided to talk more.

"Do you mine if I as why you moved to Forks, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Bella said a hint of shyness in her voice. I smiled over at the girl and shook my head.

"I don't mind at all, almost two years ago my parents along with Nixon's parents passed away in a car accident. My older sister and his older sister took guardianship of us and we lived in our hometown for awhile but my sister thought a change of scene would be good for us so she decided to move us to Forks. She lived her up until she was five and said it was a great town. Plus she has her eyes on the University of Washington for next year after she graduates." I said softly with a simple shrugs of my shoulders a small smile on my face. Bella looked at me with wide eyes, not full of pity but understanding and sympathy.

"Oh Addie I'm so sorry to hear that I really am. I feel bad for asking, it's amazing that your sister took you in and the same with Nixon's sister. It had to be hard to move away from your hometown and all of your friends." She said softly placing a hand on mine. I smiled at her, once again amazed by her. I squeezed her hand very softly and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Don't be sorry and don't feel bad for asking. I'm sure you're not going to be the only one to ask me. It was hard but I have a feeling Forks will be good for myself and my family. Plus I think you and I will have a pretty awesome friendship, so far you're the only one who hasn't stared at me like I'm from another planet and you don't seem like the kind of person who's into all the gossip and drama most girls are into. Plus you're a book worm like me." I said with a smile. Bella grinned back at me seemingly happy with what I'd said.

"Forks is a really nice town and I'm sure you'll enjoy it once you get past the rain and cold. And I can see us being friends too, you're the first person who's talked to me without wanting to know everything about me and like you said we're both book worms. And no I'm not like those girls, frankly I hate the whole drama and gossip thing." Bella said scrunching her face up causing us both to laugh.

"So Bella, do tell me what I need to know about this lovely town we now call home." I said with a smile, Bella smiled back before responding.

"Well I'm sure you can already that the kids around here are a bit nosey and like to stare. It rains a lot around here, and I mean a lot. So I hope you like the rain, and snow. Not much goes on around here so I hate to say you and your sister will be the talk of the town for a while. It can be boring around here, but there are things to do in Port Angeles. They have some neat bookstores up there. Oh and you'll probably hear people talking about the Cullen family. But don't listen to them, the Cullen family isn't that bad. They just like to keep to themselves. They're really nice once you actually get to know them." Bella said, and I looked at her with a hint of confusion she seemed oddly protective of the Cullen family.

"Alright people like to stare and whisper. My family and I will be looked at like new toys on Christmas. It rains and snows here a lot and is pretty gray. It's a bit boring if you don't know what to do. Though there is bookstores around. And people like to gossip and talk about people they really don't know. Hm, maybe Forks isn't as boring as I thought it would be." I said in a teasing voice earning a laugh from Bella. We talked a bit more before the bell rang. I gave Bella a smile and quick hug before leaving and making my way down the hall to my next class, promising her I'd see her later. Not even two days in this town and I was already breaking our number one rule I shook my head and smiled as I fond Nixon.

* * *

"How was English?" He asked walking up to me as we made our way to math class.

"Actually it was oddly eventful." I said placing my hand on his arm to show him what my English classes had consisted of. I showed him the conversation I'd had with Bella, how she treated me like I was a normal human being. How she seemed comfortable around me and how she was protective of the Cullen family, whoever they might be. Nixon smiled and chuckled shaking his head.

"Already breaking the rules little bird, way to go!" Nixon laughed as we walked into math. Mrs. Mullins smiled at us and signed our slips.

"Welcome both of you, I hope you're having a good day so far. Nixon sweetie you'll be sitting by Alice Cullen, Alice sweetheart raise your hand. And Adelina sweets you'll be sitting next to Jasper Hale, Jasper please raise your hand." I watched as two pale hands raised in the air. They were in the last two rows of the classroom Nixon's seat in the second to last row and mine in the last row. Nixon and I walked to the back of the classroom and he kissed my hand before sitting down next to the vampire that was in our homeroom, she was the pixie like one. She smiled at Nixon as he sat down. I sat down next to the blonde I'd seen and pretty much stared at in the parking lot. I gave him a small smile before sitting down pulling a notebook out.

The vampire, I now knew as Jasper gave me a soft smile, his eyes were a bit weary. It wasn't until I sat down and actually looked at him that I felt something inside of me. Suddenly I felt a pull in my chest and stomach, it was something I had never experienced before. I felt oddly at ease and I felt hopeful. I felt safe and content, and I felt like I was where I was supposed to be. I knew my guard was up so these feelings confused me. It wasn't like someone could be making me feel these things. But when I looked at Jasper, to ask him what page we were on, that was when I felt like everything stopped. The man who sat next to me had the most brilliant shade of butterscotch eyes. They had so many levels to them. His skin was pale as snow like my own, his every feature was perfect. He had perfect cheek bones, not to high and not too low. He hand dimples that were adorable and his nose wasn't big nor too small, it was prefect for him. His lips had a light color to them and they seemed to be in a small crooked smile. I could see his muscles and I knew he was strong. And now that I was close to him I could see crescent shaped scars on his body. Some of them in the same places I had my own. He had far more than I did, but they didn't make him ugly or disfigured at all. If anything it only added to his beauty. I felt an overwhelming feeling hit me, it was anger for whoever caused him to have these scars. Another feeling was to protect him from being hurt again. I couldn't explain these feelings for the life of me and it was actually starting to scare me. It was when his eyes met mine that I knew, if my dead heart could beat, it would have stopped in this moment. Jasper looked at me in wonder, I could feel him taking me in and I heard a soft gasp from him. It was like he was realizing something. He couldn't possibly be feeling the same way I was, could he? We were both snapped out of dazes by the loud sound of a text book falling and the stutter of an apology. We both looked ahead and quickly started working on the task that we'd been assigned. Like he knew something was wrong, Nixon turned around to face me.

"Hey AA do you have an extra pencil? I broke mine and I don't have another." Nixon said lying through his teeth, though I had heard his pencil break, but I knew he'd done it on purpose. Nodding I reached and grabbed a spare one and handed him one. When his hand touched mine I let him see everything I had just seen and felt when I looked at Jasper. He smiled brightly at me a knowing look in his eyes before his voice was in my head.

_"I think you've found someone special Addie, don't get mad. But I think this is what you're dreams meant. That when you saw us moving here for a reason you didn't quite know, other than it would change things for us, I think this is what it was about. Just remember I've seen you with a mate." _Nixon said in a knowing voice before he spoke out loud.

"Thank you little bird." He said winking before turning around in his chair. I narrowed my eyes at him and gently kicked his chair.

"Ass." I muttered softly so not everyone would hear, my eyes in slits for his constant use of his nickname for me.

"Hooker." He mumbled back, I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Ass goblin." I muttered back twirling my pencil around, trying so hard to hold back laughter. I nearly lost it when Nixon made a noise between a snort and wheeze.

"Grade A bitch." Nixon sang in a soft voice. I felt my mouth drop as I glared at the back of his head, though I could feel laughter bubbling inside of me.

"Short hobbit troll with a jew fro." I hissed under my breath causing Nixon to choke on a snort, earning him a couple looks and I heard Jasper and Alice cough to cover laughter. I smiled in victory before returning to my work. I easily answered all the questions working out the problems without having to really even think. As I finished up I placed my pencil down and tore the piece of notebook paper out that I'd used to work the problems out of. Out of the corner of my eye I saw my pencil start to roll off the desk. I moved quickly to grab it just as Jasper did the same. A small breathless gasp escaped my lips at the same time Jasper did. As we locked eyes, our hands still touching I felt sparks fly through me, so many different feelings swept through me before I pulled my hand away.

"Oh I'm sorry." I said in a soft voice blinking coming out of the haze I was just in. Jasper blinked too shaking his head and gave me a smile.

"No it's no problem" He said a hint of a southern accent in his voice. I smiled and turned back to putting my papers together knowing the bell would ring soon. Kicking Nixon's chair to get his attention I waited for him to turn around.

"Hey troll pass these to the front." I said sweetly as he turned around, he narrowed his eyes swiftly kicking me in the leg.

"Ow! What is with you being such a fucker today." I hissed in a low voice.

"Your wish is my command oompa loompa. I do it to get under that skin of yours, I live to annoy you, plus you were a fucker last night so it's only natural you get payback." Nixon shrugged. I rolled my eyes giving him a look.

"Call me that again and you'll be magically orange with a lovely shade of green hair before you can blink. Me throwing a book at you last night wasn't be being a fucker, it was my way of getting your attention." I said simply packing my things up. Nixon snorted rolling his eyes.

"Yes because just saying someone's name these days is so out of fashion." He said taking my papers.

"Well when someone is off in their own wonderland like you were it was appropriate. It's not my fault you fall down the rabbit hole so much." I said simply with a shrug and I could tell Nixon was suppressing a snarl.

"Rabbit hole, really you're so cleaver do tell me where you come up with all of your word vomit." Nixon said leaning resting his head on his hand.

"My foot is seconds away from meeting your ass Nixon. Fucking seconds, I will kick your ass and get away with doing it here and now." I said inching forward, Alice and Jasper watched us in amusement.

"Oh is that a promise?" Nixon asked with fake enthusiasm and I had to suppress laughter.

"I hate you so much sometimes." I said with a smile and laugh. Nixon smiled at me love on his face before he responded.

"I love you too short stack." Nixon said reaching to ruffle my hair.

"Do it and I'll bite your hand off." I sang and smiled at him sweetly.

"Is this normal for the two of you?" Alice asked softly an amused look on her face. I smiled at her before violently shoving Nixon away from me.

"Very, I'm sorry you'll have to put up with us for the rest of the year. We tend to have endless amounts of bickering and bantering when we're around each other." I said smiling sweetly at the girl. She laughed and shook her head.

"No I think you'll actually make this class worth going to." She said as the bell rang. I gave her one last smile before Nixon slipped his hand in mine and lead me to my next class. History was one of my favorite classes and I was partnered with sweet girl named Angela and the burly guy I now knew as Emmett Cullen thanks to Angela was on the other side of me. The three of us worked easily together, and Emmett cracked off jokes that had Angela and I giggling. Nixon and I didn't have third and fourth period together he was in science while I was in History and I was in Art when he had English. Towards the end of Art I felt off, like something was going on with Nixon. I moved around anxiously in the class and the beautiful blonde girl I'd seen next to the red car this morning looked at me oddly. She had a look of mixed concern and defensiveness. I shot up when the bell rang and got my slip signed before leaving the class room. I moved as fast as I could while looking human as I dashed down the stairs and out of the building making my way to the cafeteria. And with my luck I got stuck in a hallway of the slowest fucking humans ever.

By the time I reached the cafeteria most of the students were already sitting at their tables with their lunch talking to their friends. My eyes scanned the room and found Nixon almost right away. He was at a table alone food in front of him his eyes on the table. I quickly made my way through the lunch line and picked out what I wanted. I noticed the table we were sitting as was right next to the Cullen's. I sat my tray down next to Nixon's and perched myself in his lap my eyes looking at his with worry. Nixon looked up at me and I noticed his eyes were dark, they weren't black but they weren't the bright color they'd been this morning. He sighed as I sat myself in his lap and buried his head in my neck inhaling deeply. I knew I didn't have to ask what was wrong, he'd tell me when he calmed down. I played with his curls, something I knew would relax him and I smiled as I felt his tense body relax. Peering through my eyelids I saw the Cullen family and surprisingly Bella who was next to Edward his arm around her looking at us with mixed expressions. I nodded at them in acknowledgment before turning back to Nixon.

"Nixon, talk to me tell me what happened. What has you so upset?" I asked softly, knowing the Cullen's could hear me anyway. Nixon looked up at me before shaking his head. I sighed softly and slipped from his lap and into my own seat popping a raspberry in my mouth. Oddly human food wasn't that bad, it wasn't appealing in anyway but the taste wasn't horrible. Us vampires could eat human food, it really had no affect on us. And we didn't have to throw it up to get rid of it. The venom that coursed through our body pretty much attacked it and ate it away making it turn into nothing by burning it. I could still tell that the Cullen's were looking at us from time to time. I jumped a bit when Nixon's voice filled my head. Sometimes I forgot we didn't have to touch to tap into each other's minds. Something, more like a movie of what had happened flashed through my head and I did my best to eat and not space out as I watched closely. I watched closely to what happened in his English class.

_Nixon had kissed my forehead as he left me at the door to my history class as he made his was to his science class. His science class flew by, he was paired up with Jasper and the two worked silently only nodding at the beginning of the class to acknowledge each other. Soon Nixon finished and moved to doodling to pass his time. When the bell rang he made his way to English. Everything seemed normal as he entered the class room. The teacher signed his slip and handed him his books showing him what seat he'd be taking. Nixon scowled seeing that he was in the second row, he hated being in front of a class. He rather be in the back where no one paid attention to him. Nixon sat down in the empty seat next to the window a bored look on his face. The bell rang and Nixon started working on the notes that were on the board. Suddenly the door flew open and a boy appeared in the door way out of breath. The boy had light brown hair and icy blue eyes. He was rather tall, a couple inches taller than Nixon. He looked to be about six feet tall and a bit lengthy, though you could tell he had some muscles on him. His skin wasn't too pale, it had a hint of color to it. His cheeks were red from running and he was panting. I watched as Nixon froze as the boys scent hit him. Nixon tensed up in his seat his breathing stopping as his eyes darkened. The teacher scowled the boy named Aiden for being late again and waved him to his seat. The boy Aiden sat down next to Nixon who was frozen in his seat. Aiden gave Nixon a friendly smile before frowning as Nixon moved his seat away from the boy. He looked down at himself to see if he'd done something to offend Nixon. Nixon's thoughts ran through my head, the boys blood wasn't anything Nixon had ever smelled. It was more tempting than the blood of the humans he'd slipped up on in our first years of hunting animals. He wanted the boys blood more than he wanted anything. The monster that lived deep inside him was raging, trying to work its way out. Nixon's thoughts wondered to how he could get the boys blood. How he could make it quick. He even thought about how long it would take to kill all of the humans in the room so no one would know what happened. Then they flickered to the thought of cornering the boy alone in the hall. But he pushed the thoughts and monster away, he didn't dare to breathe. He pushed the thoughts away as he thought of me, and of Emma and Eliza. Soon enough the bell rang and Nixon moved as fast as possible darting out of the room and into the fresh air when he panted taking deep breaths of fresh air before he made his way to the cafeteria. _

Nixon's thoughts stopped right as they showed me showing up. I sat in shock taking a sip of my water as I went over what had just happened. I stared at Nixon in wonder and in surprise. I was surprised that he hadn't attacked, the boys blood sang to him. And that's when it hit me, Aiden was Nixon's singer. His blood sang to him like no other's ever would. I looked at Nixon with proudness in my eyes. Though I knew he was so anger with himself right now for the feelings he had and the thoughts he had. He was mad that he'd been weak and that he'd almost lost control. I moved closer to Nixon, his arm waving itself around my waist naturally and I placed my hand on his cheek rubbing a soothing circle on it as he calmed down.

"_Nixon you were so strong, that boy, Aiden he's your singer. Most vampire's can't and don't control themselves around their singers. They attack them on the spot and get what they want. But you pushed the monster away, along with the thoughts. You thought of his life and of our family. You didn't hurt him Nixon, and I have a feeling you won't hurt him." _I said linking our minds together, Nixon looked down at me confusion and anger on his face.

"_Addie, you saw my thoughts, you went through what I went through when I let you go through my head. I wanted to kill him and I was going to do it. I barely kept my control, I could have ruined everything we ever built as a family in a matter of seconds." _Nixon said furiously, he was beyond mad at himself and I frowned looking up into his eyes.

"_But Nixon you didn't, you thought about him, his family the life he has. And you thought about us, your family. You also fought the monster, something even I have trouble doing sometimes. You can't beat yourself up over this." _I said softly running a hand through his hair.

"_But what am I supposed to do Addie, I can't I don't think I have the strength to get through that again. If I have another class with him I might lose control. Even if I don't and I just have this one class with him I won't be able to keep control. What the fuck am I supposed to do. There are no free seats in the class." _Nixon said anguish and desperation in his voice. I hushed him softly shaking my head my eyebrows furrowed.

"_You can ask about switching classes, and if you can't we'll go from there. We'll figure something out, I promise you I won't let anything bad happen to you." _I promised leaning up to place a kiss on his cheek. Nixon relaxed and moved his arm from around me to grip my hand.

"_Thank you, for having so much faith in me. I know you won't let anything happen, I'm just scared." _Nixon said before closing his mind off. I sighed softly and ran my thumb over his knuckles. I looked around the room to try and find Aiden, and when I did I saw him sitting with Angela and her friends talking a small smile on his face. He looked up and our eyes met and I felt my body tense up as my vision went blurry. I looked away from him trying to fight off having a vision at school. But the vision pushed through and I felt myself turn to stone. Nixon spun around facing me his arm wrapping around me so no one would see me, though I had a feeling the Cullen's were looking at me. I let myself fall into the vision knowing Nixon had my back.

_I watched as Nixon returned to English after a couple days of ditching the class. He kept his distance away from Aiden but wasn't cold to him. He'd talk to him when it was necessary and he even began to relax around him. _I frowned as the vision sped up. _It took a couple weeks before Nixon could breathe normally around Aiden and not have to sit so far away from him. Soon enough the two boys were talking and working together on class projects. I saw him joining our table with Emma and Eliza who both took a quick liking to the boy just as I had. I saw Nixon and Aiden talking between classes and after school. And then I saw their first date, it was a movie, the newest Harry Potter film. The two shared popcorn and held hands through out the movie. Nixon being careful not to hurt him and make sure everything would turn out okay. He checked the future regularly to make sure he wouldn't harm Aiden. I watched as they went on more dates, spent more time together with just each other and with Emma, Eliza and myself our bond with him growing. I even saw their first kiss. I saw as Nixon confessed to Aiden what our secret was and how though Aiden was scared he was sure he wouldn't be harmed by any of us. He was a bit fearful and more careful around us, not because we'd hurt him, but so he wouldn't make it harder on us. And as my vision became blurry and distorted, I saw Aiden with paler skin, at least I thought I saw him with pale skin. Running with Nixon, through vision was like I was looking at them from under water. _I gasped coming out of the vision looking up at Nixon with wide eyes.

"What was it, are you alright, is everyone okay, is it Emma or Eliza?" Nixon asked in a low voice so only I could hear him. I smiled brightly up a him as I placed a hand on his cheek making sure to hide the vision I just saw and looked at Nixon lovingly, happiness flowing through my frozen veins. The fact that Nixon would finally be finding the person he's been waiting all of his life and even after life for sent pure happiness through me. Nixon went through so much as a human and even as a vampire. Being gay was hard on him, there were and are still so many ignorant and narrow minded people in this world. And honestly it wasn't easy being gay period, let alone a gay vampire. It was rare to find a mate as a vampire, but being gay made it a bit harder. And even though Nixon had me as a companion, friend and as family. And he had Emma and Eliza as well I could tell how lonely he got. It was a feeling I knew all too well myself, but if any of us deserved to find a mate and true happiness, it would be Nixon. Out of all of us Nixon deserved it the most. I knew Emma and Eliza would be beyond ecstatic to find this out. The problem would be keeping them quiet about it. Well Emma would be fine, but Eliza was another story.

"Everything is alright, I promise and you won't hurt Aiden, ever I've seen it. You were right about Forks, we do belong here." I said simply before turning back to my lunch. Nixon questioned me relentlessly in my head and even out loud, and after about fifteen minuets I got annoyed and shoved a handful of jello into his mouth. His face turned sour and he choked a bit causing me to snicker.

"What the fuck was that for, you insane hobbit?" Nixon hissed after swallowing the orange food I'd shoved in his mouth. I heard a bit laughter from the table next to us. I quickly glanced over to see Emmett shaking with laughter and Alice stifling giggles. I smiled and waved before turning back to Nixon.

"To shut up your constant nagging." I said simply with a shrug as I finished my lunch as I played with the cap of my water.

"You're such a little shit." Nixon said staring at me with a scowl.

"I am I really, really am you honestly have no idea. I'm the biggest asshole sometimes, but I'm also fucking hilarious and you know it." I replied looking at Nixon with complete seriousness on my face. Nixon studied me for a moment before letting out a noise of laughter that I quickly deemed not human.

"The fact that you admit to that just makes you even more glorious." Nixon said between fits of giggles. I smiled brightly at him ruffling his curls.

"Oh Nix, don't flatter me too much, we wouldn't want my ego going through the roof. Now up-up the bell will be ringing soon and we have classes to find." I sang softly standing to collect my tray. Nixon shook his head and grabbed his tray throwing his arm around my shoulder. I caught Jasper's eyes as we were walking out of the cafeteria and I felt this pull inside of me, a feel of pain filling me as the distance between us grew further and further. I furrowed my brows in confusion, why did I feel such a pull towards him? I shook my head softly and followed Nixon out to our lockers and exchanged the books from my previous classes. I pulled out new notebooks and I pursed my lips looking up at Nixon.

"We don't have next period together, so I'll see you in sixth period I love you. Call for me if you need me." I said giving Nixon a quick hug before wandering off to Biology class. I sighed softly ignoring the stares as I walked into the class room. I made my way to the desk and smiled at the teacher.

"Hello dear, I'm Mr. Malina can I help you?" Mr. Malina asked offering a friendly smile.

"Yes sir, I'm Adelina-Mae Anderson I'm new, I have a slip for you to sign." I said softly offering the piece of paper to him.

"Oh of course, here let me sign that for you. Here you take this, it'll be your book for the year just put your name inside. You'll be sitting in the second row, on the right. I believe your partner will Mike Newton I'm sure he'll help you catch up." Mr. Malina said smiling as he handed me my slip back. I smiled back and him and made my way to the second row climbing up onto the stool. I mentally cursed my short fucking stature, I knew I had to look like a total fucktard as I climbed the damn thing. And to be honest I didn't fancy being this high off the ground. Leave it to me to be a vampire and have a fear of heights. I furrowed my brows as my phone buzzed in my backpack. Looking around I made sure to hide my phone behind my backpack as I pulled it out. I smiled seeing a text from Emma.

'_Hey Bouncy Bug! I hope you're having a good day. I just wanted to check in and see how you're doing and to let you know I miss you and I love you. Also Elizabeth is doing a lot better. We talked and I told her we understood and that none of us are mad at her or blame her. She knows we all understand and that we've all slipped up. We went hunting again today and her eyes are slowly fading from red. I also got you a surprise, I'll be waiting for the details about your day when you get home. I thought we could go for a hunt together tonight and talk. 3 -Emma' _The text read and I couldn't help but smile at the girl who was the sister I never had and always wanted and needed. Emilia was the most caring vampire I'd ever come across. She could be completely insane at times but she also kept me strong. She always knows exactly what I need and when I need it. I typed a quick reply as more students filed into the class room.

'_Hi my Emi-Bear, I'm having a really good day actually. Though I miss you terribly, I wish you were here you'd make classes so much more fun even though you're a senior. Damn you for having to be a grade ahead of me! Next time around we're going to be twins. I love you more! Good, please send her my love and support and tell her I miss her. What did you get me, I haven't seen anything. Emilia you better not be messing with my visions. And wipe the smirk that I know is on your face! You know I can't stand surprises! Oh and do I ever have details for you, one is huge and we have to keep it between just us. I'm not sure if I'll even tell Eliza. A hunt sounds like a plan, I love you and I'll see you soon my dear! Have fun and don't watch too much anime! 3 - Bouncy Bug.' _I smiled getting ready to put my phone away as Bella came in with Edward. My phone vibrated as a text from Nixon popped up. I felt my eyes narrow and a scowl form on my face as I read what it said.

_'Just saw a vision of you climbing up on the stool for science. I lost it in the hall way, you looked like a fucking toddler trying to climb furnisher. Oh and have fun with you're lap partner I'm just positive you'll love him. Have fun butt belch! 3 Nix' _I suppressed a growl as I stared at the message.

"Addie, are you alright you look, well you look positively mad." Bella's voice brought me out of glaring at my phone. I looked up at her as she was turned around in her seat her brown eyes meeting my own. I saw Edward look between Bella and I with curiosity and protectiveness over Bella. I nearly opened my mouth annoyed with the looks he'd been giving me today. I knew Edward knew Nixon and I were vampires, but he saw what color my eyes were it wasn't like I fed off of humans and I had no intentions of harming Bella let alone anyone in this town. I kept my mouth shut and looked at Bella and smiled.

"I'm fine, but Nixon won't be when I see him next. My foot is going where the sun don't shine." I said in a sweet voice and Bella looked at me with raised eyebrows.

"What did he do? You two seem really close." Bella said with a soft laugh.

"He had to point out my height, or what I lack in that department for the like hundredth time today. He compared me to a toddler actually. I may be small, but I'm _not _that small. I think his mission today has been to see how much he can annoy me. It's working wonders in his favor." I pouted softly as I quickly typed a reply to him, letting Bella see what I typed.

_'Dear Nixon, eat shit and die. I do not look like a toddler, I can't help I'm short. But you're no MJ. At least I don't act like a toddler and actually climb on the furnisher like you do. And I make being short and tiny cute, you just look like a hobbit. Or one of those elves from Harry Potter. Not Dobby because he was cute. You're more like the ugly one Creature, that's his name. Oh that name fits you as well! Now how about you hush that pretty little mouth of yours before my foot comes out of it. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to talk to Bella and pay attention to class. I'll see you later _Herpes harvester. Love, Addie :33" I smirked suppressing a snort as I sent the reply. Bella however had her hand over her mouth as her body shook with silent laughter.

"Addie, that has to be the funniest thing I have ever seen someone say to someone. The creature thing and then the name you called him. Honestly you have to teach me some of your insults I think they would come in handy with my friend Jacob." She laughed shaking her head. I smiled at Bella as my phone vibrated.

"_HATE YOU. HOW DARE YOU BRING DOBBY INTO THIS, YOU KNOW MY FEELINGS. MY FATHER WILL HEAR ABOUT THIS!" _Was all the text said from Nixon. I let out a breath of laughter as I put my phone back into my backpack as the final bell rang.

"I'll teach you how to throw out the best insults in due time young grasshopper. And thank you, I pride myself at the fact I can throw insults out just as I can take them. I've also been called quite witty." I said with a smile as the last of the students walked in.

"I'll be holding you to that." Bella smiled as she started to turn around. I watched as a Blonde boy with blue eyes walked towards me. I suppressed a groan he was the boy who was eyeing me like candy in the parking lot this morning. Bella bit her lip trying to hold in laughter as she mouth 'I'm sorry' to me before turning around. Sighing I opened my textbook and flipped open my notebook. Mike sat down next to me giving me a flirtatious smile. I had to stop myself from rolling my eyes and smiled nicely at him as Mr. Malina started his lecture.

"Alright class, today you'll be using your partners to go over DNA and the X and Y chromosomes. You'll have slides, modules and pages in your books to look over. You and your partner each have the same worksheet. You'll help each other fill out the worksheets and they'll be due by the end of the class." Mr. Malina said after going over the notes on the board. I stopped myself from banging my head on the desk. Mike was nearly bouncing in his seat with excitement. I get it, I'm the new kid and everything but seriously this kid was already getting on my nerves.

"Hey I'm Newton, Mike Newton. You must be the new girl!" Mike said leaning in his chair throwing me a flirty smile. I blinked before rolling my eyes.

"Oh well aren't you a detective. Why yes I am the new girl and I have a name it's Adelina-Mae." I said narrowing my eyes as I turned to the work in front of me.

"Oh a bit feisty aren't we? That's a beautiful name you have." Mike said unfazed by the icy tone I'd used. He just laid on the charm a smile on his face as he looked me up and down. I felt my body tense up and I had to hold back insults and a growl.

"I don't think feisty even covers it Newton, thanks. Mike is a cool generic name." I said smiling sweetly at him as I threw out a small insult. And honestly to no surprise to me Mike didn't even seem to be fazed by my rudeness and insults. I got a feeling in my gut that this would be the longest year if I was going to be stuck with this kid. And it would be a miracle if I didn't kill him after a two weeks if he kept this shit up. Don't get me wrong I love compliments from time to time, I mean what girl doesn't? But I don't like being looked at like I'm some shiny toy or piece of candy everyone wants to get their hands on.

"I like that in a girl, aw thank you sugar how sweet of you!" Mike grinned pulling his book out.

'_Yeah it'll be really sweet of me when I tear you up into pieces so tiny you're like dust. Seriously you're more annoying than a woodpecker.' _I mumbled quietly and to my surprise I heard Edward let out a snort of laughter.

"Did you say something sweets?" Mike asked peering over at me.

"Fist it's Adelina not sweets, second you must be hearing things. I'd get that checked out if I were you." I said with a sweet smile as I worked on the work we'd been assigned in our textbooks.

"Alright, so how you liking Forks darling?" He said with a smirk, my eye twitched and I nearly snapped my pen in half. This fucktard had to be brain damaged, seriously did I fucking stutter or some shit? I let out a huff and turned to him.

"It's Adelina, and I've been enjoying it so far, not so much now." I said turning back to my work.

"Okay I get it doll Adelina it is. So what brings you to this town?" Mike continued on with the questions and I found myself looking up telling god to take me now.

"That's kind of personal Newton and I don't see where it's any of your business." I said flipping to the next page in my textbook as I continued on my work hoping Mike would get the hint and leave me alone.

"Hey I just want to get to know you a bit better, I mean you're a total mystery to everyone. Plus I over heard that you and Bella talked about it in class earlier today. Though no one really could hear what you were saying." Mike said disappointed at the end. I narrowed my eyes as I looked at him.

"I don't even know you Newton, I've been around you for like twenty minutes that's it. And honestly you're not making the best impression ever. Maybe I want things to say a mystery, and I want to keep what happened to myself. And so what if Bella and I talked about it? We have a lot in common, we're both new. And as far as no one hearing, good because a lot of you are way to nosey around here." I snapped softly turning back to my work sighing as I finished it as crossed my arms leaning back in my seat waiting for Mike to finish his work.

"Of course you know me, we're partners and I'm sure we'll get along fabously! You just gotta let lose a bit and open up. You can trust me I won't go blabbing to everyone I know. And we're not that bad." Mike said shrugging as he finished up his work and we started on the slides.

"Okay I know you as a person. That's it, I know nothing about you or any of that. It's not like we're friends. And I wouldn't be too sure about that Mike. I know how to let lose and open up. But I only open up to people I know and trust. Yeah I'm not so sure about that either. Yeah okay Mike you keep telling yourself that." I said as I wrote down the answers after we both looked at the slides.

"Well why don't we get to know each other, say over coffee or dinner? My treat, we can get to know each other a bit better. Oh come on, I'm sure we could be great friends. I don't know you seem pretty up tight to me. You can I'm not into gossiping. Hey we're not that bad seriously!" Mike said getting a bit defensive as me moved onto the DNA modules. I sighed pinching the bridge of my nose before responding.

"Uh Newton I don't know if you've noticed. But I kinda have a thing going on with Nixon. So I'm going to have to say no to the coffee or dinner. Mike no offense to you, you seem like a great guy and everything. But I'm kinda really concentrated on getting settled in here and I've got a lot going on. Plus if I want to get into Yale I need to spend as much time as I can on my school work. I'm _not _uptight, that just proves you don't know me. Mike, if you weren't into gossiping then you wouldn't have been listening to what people said about Bella and I talking. Yeah okay you're not that bad." I said rolling my eyes, thanking whatever God there was we were actually moving through our last part of the assignment quickly.

"With that weird looking short kid with the curly hair. You could do so much better than _him. _Come on it's not like it has to be a date, it could be just two friends going out to get to know each other. Yeah I am, you'd know that if you actually, you know were friendly and got to know me. Seriously you're a junior you don't have to worry about college now. Whatever you can deny it if you want to, and that's because you won't open up. I was just passing on news shit. Yeah you got that we're not bad, we're nice unlike some people." Mike said in a rude voice and I blinked at him, half in surprise and half in complete anger. I could see Bella glancing at us worriedly.

"First things first Newton, you don't know a damn thing about me or Nixon. So shut the fuck up about him. If anything he's the one that could do better. So before you talk about someone you don't know about get your facts straight first. He's not weird and you're not so tall yourself Mike. Just take a hint already, I don't want to date you okay? Kinda not my type. I am friendly I've been nothing but civil to you up until now. Exactly next year I'll be a senior so I'd rather not have to worry about all of the applications and what not when my senior year should be fun. Wait so what are you calling me a up tight bitch or something? Just because I won't fucking open up and spill my guts to some guy who I don't know. Newsflash that's what gossiping is. Oh so now I'm not nice, last time I checked I've been nice to everyone I've met today even if they've been rude to me." I snapped shoving my books in my bag as I finished up the last of my work not even caring of Mike was finished or not. Mike actually snorted before opening his mouth.

"Whatever that Nixon kids is totally weird and looks fucking fruity to me. Yeah maybe with a guy. Oh whatever, I know what I see and you two are just not good together. But whatever. Yeah well I'm taller than him. Oh and what might your type be? Yeah sure you have if you consider being up tight nice. Whatever do what you want. Actually that's exactly what I'm calling you, and I'd even add fridget to that. Seriously I'm sorry for ever trying to be nice to you. You'd know me if you'd give me a damn chance. Call it whatever you want I know the truth. Well you haven't been that nice to me." Mike threw at me his voice snarky and rude. I felt my eyes darken a bit and a growl bubble up in my throat as he spoke about Nixon.

"You are such an asshole Mike Newton. Seriously whatever chance you had of us being friends. You just threw that shit right out of the window when you opened that fat mouth of yours and decided to say shit about my best friend. Don't you _dare _insult Nixon like that ever again. You know nothing about him and you calling him fruity and saying that shit about him with a guy. That, that right there just proved to me how ignorant and stupid you are. And I don't hang out with assholes like that. Insult him like that an I promise you it'll be the last thing that comes out of your mouth. And that's a promise, got it? My type is none of your business but it's nothing you are. Fine I may be a fridget uptight bitch, but at least I have my reasons. You however are nothing but a stupid immature asshole who will never change. And I'm sorry for every trying to be nice to you or considering giving you any kind of chance. You know nothing about the truth. I may not have been a nice sweet girl but I wasn't a bitch which I can be very capable of being. I actually feel sorry for you Mike, because you are so immature and so narrow minded. So if you'll excuse me I'll be asking to move seats and have a partner who isn't a complete douchebag. If I wouldn't totally humiliate you and beat your ass, I'd kick your ass right now." I snarled grabbing my things as the bell rang and stomped out of the room. I made my way to my locker and leaned against it my breathing hard.

"Addie, are you okay? I heard some, well most of what Mike said. He was so out of line. I'm really sorry he had no right to say what he said to you." Bella was at my side her face red from running, Edward trailing behind her. I looked up at Bell and gave her a small smile.

"No I'm not, I don't deal well with people insulting or making fun of the people I love. And to be honest I'm really protective of Nixon for many reasons. And what Mike said really hit a spot and sent me over the edge. I was trying really hard to be nice to him Bella I was. Yes I made some snarky remarks but that's my nature sometimes. And then he had to pry and flirt and say that shit. It wasn't cool and it wasn't okay, honestly it kind of hurt my feelings when he said that stuff about Nixon. He can say what he wants about me, I know I'm a bitch. But he doesn't know Nixon." I said sighing running a hand through my hair.

"I get that, I really do I know how it is to feel protective over those you care about. I'm like that with my mom and dad and with friends. And I can tell you are, it shows clear as day when the two of you are together. And from what I've seen Nixon is just as protective of you as you are of him. It's obvious the two of you have a bond. And you're right Mike knows nothing about you or Nixon. I know you did, and I know it's hard to be nice to someone who can't take a hint. But you did handle yourself really well back there. No it wasn't okay at all, and I'm sorry he did that. Oh Addie, you're not a bitch, you're really not. You're honestly so sweet, you've been nice to the people who've stared at you and whispered behind your back. There is a difference between being a bitch and protecting the ones you love. I'm going to talk to Mike in gym class, he needs to know what he said and did isn't okay." Bella said leaning down and wrapping me in a hug. I blinked in surprise before wrapping my arms around her gently, and rested my head on her shoulder. I knew there was a reason I already liked this girl.

"Thank you Bella, really thank you. I really needed a hug right now and those sweet words. You're too nice especially to the new kid you don't really know yet. You don't have to say anything to him, but I have a feeling you will any way." I said and pulled away after a moment smiling up at her. Bella smiled back at me her hands resting on my forearms.

"You don't have to thank me, and I knew you did. Plus I meant what I said, don't let that ass get to you. And hey we're already friends remember? The two old soul new girls gotta stick together. Oh I'm saying something to him alright. I'll see you later okay, we need to get to class." Bella said smiling down at me.

"Well thank you anyways, and you're right we do have to stick together. I think we should start a club. Thank you for saying something to him, it means a lot. Alrightly I'll see you later Bella." I said pulling her into another hug before walking to my next class which happened to be study hall. I walked into the class getting my slip signed and Nixon's eyes met mine from the back of the room. And in usual Nixon fashion he read me like a book. I made my way to the empty seat next to him, giving Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett a friendly smile before I let Nixon envelop me in his arms. I sighed softly burying my head in his neck my arms wrapping around him. I leaned into him and let myself relax in his arms.

"What happened, did science not go well?" Nixon asked softly after we'd sat down and the bell rang. I sighed softly I'd talk to Emilia about this but I really didn't want to upset Nixon.

"It's nothing really Nix, just a long day and my science partner wasn't the best ever. I really don't want to talk about it." I said softly pulling out my homework to get a head start on it. Nixon looked at me for a minuet or two taking in my mood and nodded kissing my forehead.

"Alright little bird, I know you'll come to me when you're ready. Wait did the asshole hit on you?" Nixon asked his eyes narrowing, I snorted. Leave it to Nixon to ask that question.

"Yeah he did, and other annoying shit." I said not looking up from my English homework.

"That fucker, I have the never to show him a piece of my mind. I'll kick his ass." Nixon grumbled.

"Nixon, we both know that means you'll hug me when we're near him and glare at him and growl the words 'Mine you no touchy.' in the oddly most threatening voice. Don't worry about it I'm sure he got the hint." I said laughing and smirked seeing Emmett shaking with silent laughter. Nixon and I fell into comfortable silence as we worked on our homework. We both wanted to finish as much of it as we could so we could spend time with Emma and Eliza when we got home. But every now and then Nixon would rub my back or squeeze my hand, knowing it was just what I needed. And again it was time like this I thanked god that I had someone like him in my life. Study hall was easily the best class of the day. No assignments and we could pretty much do as we pleased and it passed quickly. Soon enough most of my homework was done and the bell was ringing just as I finished packing all of my stuff up. Nixon and I linked arms and walked to our last class. We got our slips signed in psychology along with the two text books and two work books we'd need. We were both directed to our seats and I made myself comfortable sitting in my seat with my legs tucked under me. I smiled at Jasper as he sat down next to me and I felt myself fill with those oh so new feelings I got whenever he was around.

"Only you could pull off sitting like that, like I said toddler." Nixon whispered from behind me. I gritted my teeth and grumbled softly before looking back at him.

"Shut it Creature, I'm dainty you're a elf. Stop being mean because you're jealous." I smirked at him and before he could reply the teacher called the class to attention and I perked up. Even though I'd taken this class more times than I could honestly remember I always loved it just the same. It was like taking it for the first time over again every time I took it. In a way I guess that's what forensics was like for Nixon. For today's assignment we'd be taking notes off the board, completing two pages out of our workbooks before watching a movie and taking notes and filling out a worksheet with the person we sat next to. I was surprised with how easy Jasper and I worked together, we flowed well together and finished quickly and efficiently. We paid close attention to the teach and to the movie we were watching and helped each other with the worksheet. Soon enough the bright lights were back on and we were told to pack our things up after writing the homework assignment down. After packing up I saw Jasper open his mouth to say something to me but was cut off by the bell. I cocked my head to the side but he simply shook his head before walking to greet his sister. I frowned at his actions and the feeling I got when he walked away. Shaking it off I grabbed my backpack and Nixon's hand as we made our way to our lockers. We filled our backpacks up and sighed softly smiling at each other as we made our way out of the school.

"Well it looks like we survived the dreaded first day." Nixon said with a laugh as we headed towards the car as he swigged our arms much like a child would. I laughed and leaned against him as he lead the way to the car.

"It looks like we did, and I think we did a damn good job handling ourselves today." I smiled waving at Bella as she waved at me.

"That we did, I think our sisters will be proud of us." Nixon smiled as he unlocked the car and put or things in the backseat. I looked around watching the other students rush to their cars ready to leave the school and get home. No matter how many years I lived and attended school, everyone was always happy to leave this place at the end of the day. Nixon walked up behind me wrapping his arms around me, his chin resting on my shoulder.

"Ready to go?" Nixon asked softly as he rocked us.

"You have no idea." I said looking up at him with a smile as we parted ways and piled in the cars. I frowned noticing the Cullen's staring at us oddly.

"Home?" Nixon asked starting the car and looking over at me.

"Home!" I smiled clicking my seatbelt on, ready to see my sisters and spend time with Emilia. Nixon grinned revving the engine before pulling out of the parking spot and out of the parking lot of Forks High School. I smiled watching the scenery wiz past me as we made our way home. I was genially happy, I now knew we belonged here in Forks and that we'd made the right choice to move here. The feeling that new things, good and possibly bad bubbled in my stomach as we grew closer to home. But most of all I was happy nothing bad had a happened today.

"_We did it, we got through the first day with almost no problems." _I thought to myself as we pulled up into the driveway Eliza and Em waiting for us.

* * *

**Okay super long update for me not updating sooner. I know a lot happened in this chapter but I want to assure you that what's going on with the connection Jasper and Addie have won't be a fast thing. It will take some time for them to get together I don't want to rush anything. And the same thing goes for Nixon and Aiden and I assure you they're relationship won't be like Edward and Bella's it will be something totally different and something way more honest and pure. Also the whole Cullen family will be making an appearance in the next two chapters. You'll also learn more about Emilia and Elizabeth. Along with Addie, Nixon, Em, and Eliza's pasts and how they became what they are today and how the came to be a family. You'll learn their pasts and their powers. **

**Also don't be surprised if Bella isn't exactly what you expect. She won't exactly be like she was/is in the books and movies. I always pictured her a bit different and honestly a bit stronger than she's made out to be. Also this story takes place during the Twilight time, so I hope that clears things up. Also at this point in the story Bella knows about the Cullen's so hopefully that explains things as well. **

**I'd really like to thank Emery (iScreamParty) for all of her help and support. I love you girl. 3 **

**And reviews would be nice, they give me inspiration and the urge to update more. So please leave your thoughts and what not in the reviews. I'm always open to what you guys thank. Another update should be out sometime this week. 3**


End file.
